Miosótis
by Bel Weasley
Summary: TERMINADA Miosótis, assim se chamavam aquelas flores. Azuis como os olhos de Marlene. Por isso Sirius tinha dito que eram suas. Algum tempo depois ele descobriu que as pessoas também se referiam a elas como "não me esqueças".
1. Capítulo 1 Chocolate quente

**Disclaimer**: Não, o Sirius (infelizmente) não pertence a mim. Ele é da Marlene e da tia JK (por isso, Nika, pode parar de gritar, ele não vai ouvir...). O mesmo vale para os outros personagens.

* * *

Miosótis 

_Há uma pequenina flor azul que é conhecida, em muitos idiomas, pela mesma expressão: não-me-esqueças._

Capítulo 1. Chocolate quente

_Amie come sit on my wall  
__And read me the story of O  
__And tell it like you still believe  
__That the end of the century  
__Brings a change for you and me  
__- Amie, Damien Rice_

- Quando nos casarmos, você vai ter que fazer chocolate quente para mim todos os dias – falou o garoto recebendo a xícara que a garota lhe passava. Estava frio e ela usava uma capa sobre as vestes.

Os dois estavam escondidos numa falha sob a cerca viva. Os espinhos da planta roçavam em suas cabeças. Já não eram mais tão pequenos a ponto de conseguirem ficar ali numa posição confortável – ambos recurvavam as costas e mexiam minimamente as cabeças enquanto sorviam goles do chocolate quente. Entre os dois estava uma garrafa aberta.

- Não fui eu que fiz, Black – resmungou a menina. Ela terminou o chocolate quente e pousou a xícara na terra úmida e escura. Depois afastou os cabelos, revelando os traços finos de seu rosto pálido. Mesmo sendo ainda uma criança, já tinha no formato das maçãs e do nariz uma complexa feminilidade felina. Os cabelos castanhos estavam respingados de dourado, reflexos de pequenos fachos de luz que transpunham a folhagem. Os olhos eram de um azul vivo.

- Já disse para me chamar de Sirius – retrucou o outro. - Vai ter que aprender a fazer, senhorita Marlene McKinnon – respondeu, com simplicidade. Sirius Black era um menino vivo, possuidor de uma beleza agressiva. Os cabelos negros há muito tinham perdido o corte, conferindo-lhe um ar desleixado. O nariz era proporcional e os olhos eram negros, com pequenos pontos prateados que brilhavam como tochas num túnel escuro.

A menina soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e fez um gesto em direção ao garoto, que ria para si próprio. O movimento brusco fez com que sua bochecha roçasse num espinho. Ela cobriu o arranhão com a mão, fazendo uma careta de dor. Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que Sirius continuavaa rir, desta vez, mais abertamente.

- Isso não é coisa para se achar engraçado – ralhou.

- É sim! – ele agora estava gargalhando.

Marlene avançou na direção dele, dessa vez tomando cuidado com os espinhos, e arrancou a xícara de sua mão. Depois atirou o restante do chocolate no rosto de Sirius, que parou imediatamente de rir, atônito com o gesto inesperado.

- Agora sim, estou achando engraçado também – disse Marlene, agora imitando o garoto e rindo satisfeita.

Sirius agarrou a garrafa que ainda estava no chão. Marlene recuou o quanto pôde no espaço diminuto, escapando do ataque de Sirius.

- Black, você não teria coragem – falou ela, desafiadora.

- É Sirius – corrigiu o garoto, antes de uma nova investida.

Marlene tentou escapar pelo espaço à direita de Sirius, mas a saia do vestido se enroscou nos espinhos, atrasando-a por tempo o suficiente para o garoto conseguir prendê-la no chão, debruçando sobre ela. As mãos de Marlene seguravam seus pulsos, tentando manter longe a garrafa.

- E agora, você acha que eu tenho coragem? – perguntou Sirius, divertido.

- Não. Os Black são todos covardes – desafiou a garota.

- Eu sou um Black corajoso – riu ele. – Tenho tanta coragem que vou fazer minha mãe ter um ataque do coração quando for selecionado para Gryffindor.

- Como? Você não tem coragem nem de ir para casa, Black. Fica aqui escondido, esperando que eu lhe traga chocolate – retrucou Marlene.

- Eu não peço para você me trazer chocolate porque não tenho coragem de ir para casa, McKinnon – discordou Sirius. – E é Sirius. Não se esqueça mais disso.

Sirius fez um movimento rápido, desprendendo os pulsos das mãos de Marlene e despejando o conteúdo da garrafa sobre o rosto da menina. Ela fechou os olhos e, como se o gesto a fizesse reunir forças, empurrou Sirius para longe. O garoto caiu sentado no chão, rindo, enquanto Marlene praguejava.

- Por que continua dizendo que quer se casar comigo? Isso não é coisa que se faça com a garota com quem se quer casar – reclamou ela.

- Para poder beber o seu chocolate quente – respondeu Sirius, com ar debochado.

Marlene abriu a boca para continuar a discussão, mas Sirius não conseguiu ouvir o que ela dizia, um alto som de trovão ecoou no esconderijo, sendo sucedido pelo som dos pingos de chuva se derramando na terra e nas folhas, gotejando no esconderijo que dividiam.

- Idiota, você acabou com o chocolate – Marlene atirou a garrafa vazia para longe. Seus olhos azuis estavam perdidos numa falha da cerca que deixava à vista o quintal da mansão Black. Um salgueiro se debatia com o vento.

- Você nem me deixou terminar minha xícara – acusou Sirius. O rosto claro de Marlene ainda estava manchado de chocolate.

- Pode lamber o que caiu no chão se quiser – ela esticou a língua para o menino.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor – Sirius sorriu e engatinhou até a garota. Então, envolveu seu queixo com as mãos, virando o rosto da garota para ele. Seus narizes se tocaram e ele inclinou o rosto, indo pousar os lábios na ponta do nariz de Marlene.

- Ei, eu não disse que podia vir pegar seu chocolate no meu nariz – a menina o empurrou. Tinha as bochechas vermelhas. Ela mirou os olhos de Sirius.

Ele não sorria mais. Tinha uma expressão decidida e não respondeu nada à reclamação de Marlene. Seus olhos se encontraram, a distância entre eles era quase nada. Um par de pedras azuis, muito claras, feitas de vidro, gelo, cristal. Como cristal azulado dos bibelôs que sua mãe trancava num armário. Ou como aquelas minúsculas flores azuis que Narcisa tinha no quarto. Pequenas pétalas de miosótis cobertas de chuva haviam se concentrado naqueles olhos, rodeando a pupila, sob os longos cílios de boneca. A flor azul, o vento azul, a música azul, o sangue azul, o triste azul, o céu azul. E ele era tão escuro, sombrio, parecia prestes a ferir aquelas lagoas de límpida água azul.

Sirius inclinou novamente o rosto e, dessa vez, seus lábios se uniram aos lábios dela, num beijo lento e delicado. Tão macia, tão quente a sensação. Ele poderia estar deitando nas pétalas azuis.

Ele se afastou muito devagar. Suas mãos ainda envolviam o rosto de Marlene. Os braços dela ainda estavam pousados no peito do menino, do mesmo jeito que tinham estado quando ela tentara afastá-lo. Agora estavam quietos, como todo o resto do corpo dela, estático, seus olhos fechados como se quisesse reter aquela sensação para sempre.

- Eu disse que ia me casar com você – falou o menino.

Lá fora, a chuva ainda caía.

o0o0o0o

- Vocês se amavam? – Sirius ouviu a voz aguda da mulher ao seu lado. Ela estava sentada na beirada da cama, calçando as botas de couro de dragão. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e uma franja lhe caía sobre a testa. Seus lábios eram cheios e os olhos castanhos pareciam excessivamente grandes por causa da maquiagem exagerada que usava.

Esparsos fachos de luz avermelhada entravam por entre as lâminas da persiana de madeira. O apartamento de Sirius ficava num prédio velho, numa área de Londres que já abrigara a classe média, mas agora era um reduto de pessoas humildes, pontilhado de cortiços. Entres os edifícios de arquitetura vitoriana, se estendiam varais que eram puxados por roldanas, tomados por todo tipo de peça de roupa, que se balançavam como estranhas bandeirolas sobre os becos escuros.

Ele bufou para a mulher, sem querer responder. Elvira Prewett era um tanto quanto curiosa demais, e esse era um dos motivos pelos quais Sirius não queria ter mais nada com ela. Ficou olhando para as dobras do lençol de linho branco, as pequenas reentrâncias do tecido fazendo sombras disformes. Elvira ergueu o corpo da cama e pegou a fotografia que havia sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Um romance de crianças? - ela sorriu.

Sirius se levantou, deixando o lençol escorregar por seu corpo e arrancou com violência a foto das mãos da garota. Ela o mirou desapontada enquanto Sirius abria uma gaveta da cômoda e deixava que o papel caísse lá dentro.

- Já disse que não gosto de você bisbilhotando as minhas coisas – resmungou, se abaixando para apanhar as calças do chão.

- Não estou bisbilhotando! – exclamou Elvira, ofendida.

Sirius suspirou. Devia ser uma fraqueza dele. Não conseguir dizer o que realmente queria. "Elvira, vá embora", ele teria dito. Mas não se sentia bem naquele dia. Não quando era outono e o céu parecia tão exageradamente azul. Quando havia uma guerra e o mundo todo estava manchado de negro.

Elvira baixou os olhos e sorriu, seus finos dedos se torcendo junto à cintura.

- É uma namorada antiga, não é? – perguntou ela, seus lábios vermelhos formando um sorriso matreiro. Ela queria provocá-lo.

Sirius terminou de vestir a calça e, sem pressa, voltou a se sentar na cama, pegando um isqueiro prateado que havia sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso da calça, pegou um ao acaso e o levou aos lábios. Então acendeu o isqueiro e ficou por alguns instantes olhando para a chama avermelhada antes de finalmente encostá-la na ponta do cigarro. Um fio de fumaça cinzenta se ergueu em direção ao teto do quarto.

- Então...? – insistiu a garota.

- Ela me amou – murmurou Sirius, com o cigarro se mexendo entre seus lábios enquanto falava. – Foi a única pessoa que... Enfim, não tem importância – ele sacudiu a cabeça e ofereceu o maço à Elvira.

Ela o mirou com curiosidade antes de pegar o maço e tirar um cigarro. Então, inclinou-se para que Sirius o acendesse. Tragou uma vez e expirou a fumaça vagarosamente pelo nariz antes de continuar:

- Eu gosto de você, Sirius – murmurou. Estava de pé no meio do quarto, usando grandes botas e um curto vestido preto.

- Sei que gosta – ele fez um gesto banal com a mão que segurava o cigarro. – Mas ela me amou. Percebe a diferença?

Elvira fez uma careta. Então, empurrou Sirius para o meio da cama para se sentar na beirada. Arrastou o cinzeiro que estava na mesa de cabeceira mais para perto. O barulho ecoou no quarto silencioso.

- Quando começou a se importar com isso? – a mulher bateu o cigarro na lateral do cinzeiro e uma grande camada de cinzas se desprendeu dele.

- Nunca me importei – respondeu ele. Olhava para o teto, admirando os desenhos abstratos que a fumaça fazia. – Foi você que perguntou.

- Se não se importa porque guarda aquela foto? – Elvira ergueu as finas sobrancelhas.

Sirius se inclinou sobre ela para alcançar o cinzeiro. Depois deu mais uma tragada e apagou o cigarro. Levantou da cama, esticando os braços para o alto, e andou até a janela ampla. Devagar, puxou as cordas para abrir as persianas. Listras de luz avermelhada cresceram rapidamente sobre seu rosto e nas paredes, colorindo o quarto inteiro. Na rua lá embaixo ainda era madrugada e tudo estava cinzento. Mas o sol já nascia para as residências mais altas de Londres.

- Ela está morta? – ele ouviu a voz de Elvira atrás de si. Ela falava com uma simplicidade banal. Talvez de propósito. Ele também vinha encarando as mortes de modo banal ultimamente. Era uma defesa. Mesmo assim, Sirius gostaria que os dias não fossem tão claros. Então ele poderia ficar bravo e mandar Elvira embora. E poderia ficar sozinho. Mas não, não podia ficar sozinho sabendo que um dia inteiro de céu azul o esperava.

O mundo inteiro de repente tinha ficado mudo. E tudo que ele desejava era o barulho, a violência. O silêncio agora era a maior das torturas para Sirius Black. E existiam também os fantasmas. Às vezes, acordava de súbito e tinha a impressão de sentir o calor de um corpo ao seu lado. E tinha medo de abrir os olhos, pois sabia que sua mente o enganava. Sua procura por ela era inútil, e fadada ao fracasso. Por isso preferia acordar com Elvira ao seu lado. Pelo menos, sabia que ela era real. Não tinha que ter medo de abrir os olhos.

Sirius se adiantou para abrir as portas do armário. Queria dizer algo bastante grosseiro para que Elvira não pensasse mais em fazer perguntas. Mas sabia que isso só a incitaria a perguntar mais. E como não podia mandá-la embora... Afastou as capas penduradas e tirou uma camisa. Passou-a rapidamente pela cabeça. Como se sentia patético se apoiando em alguém como Elvira.

- Aquela menina...

- Estou com fome – cortou Sirius, tentando parecer indiferente enquanto andava em direção à porta abotoando a camisa.

Parou sob a moldura de madeira gasta da porta. Seus olhos perscrutaram o quarto, como se tivesse se lembrado subitamente de algo que esquecera de pegar. Tinha a súbita impressão de sentir aquele perfume leve no ar. Perfume azul. Alguns perfumes eram quentes. Outros eram fortes. Mas ele não resistia à tentação de pensar que o perfume de Marlene McKinnon era azul. Talvez estivesse confundindo tudo. Não importava. De repente, parecia que tinha de novo um coração.

De novo aquela sensação quente. E estava apenas começando o martírio, andando do quarto até a sala, que permanecia escura, com as persianas fechadas. Estava apenas se lembrando, se lamentando. Era patético o bastante para isso. E também para ficar se perguntando onde afinal tinha ido parar sua alma naquela história toda. Ele sabia. Deteve-se ali, observando a mobília velha, o piso amarelado, a lareira de tijolos vermelhos, pensando apenas. Ainda era cedo, mal se podia ouvir os sons das pessoas acordando nos apartamentos vizinhos. E Sirius fingia que não a via de pé, diante da lareira, banhada pela luminosidade das chamas, com aquela expressão estranha de quem não tinha certeza. "Você já teve vontade de ir, e ao mesmo tempo de ficar?" Sirius olhava para o teto, tentado enxergar algo além da tinta manchada, quando pensou novamente naquilo. Naquele dia, não entendeu a pergunta dela.

* * *

**N.A.:**

Vocês não acharam o Sirius e a Marlene dois pestinhas fofas?

Antes que alguém ache que a Marlene é uma P.O., já esclareço que não é. E também não é bem um personagem da JK, a não ser pelo nome, citado no 5º. livro. E não, não há um bom motivo para eu colocá-la com o Sirius, apenas gosto dos dois juntos e ponto final.

Como essa fic apresenta uma patológica falta de continuidade,resolvi dividi-la em capítulos pequenos. Serão ao todo 10 e a fic vai ser atualizada às sextas-feiras, de acordo com as demonstrações de interesse (traduzindo, reviews). Então, se não for muito esforço, cliquem naquele botãozinho roxo, deixem um comentário e façam uma Bel feliz.

Essa é minha volta ao shipper S/M, escrita para o II challenge S/M do fórum 3 Vassouras. Increvelmente, ganhou o primeiro lugar, e fez valer o meu esforço de escrever de madrugada...

A capa da fic logo vai estar disponível no profile.

Dedico a fic a Mylla, que me estimulou a voltar a escrever S/M. Afinal, somos mães da mesma criança n.n  
Agradecimentos a Nika-noiva-alternativa-versátil-do-Sirius, por ter betado essa fic gigante em tempo récorde e ter me feito rir muito com suas observações espirituosas.


	2. Capítulo 2 Incomum

Capítulo 2. Incomum

Ele sabia que ela não estava ali por sua causa. Marlene McKinnon usava uma capa de viagem. O capuz negro caía para trás, revelando os cabelos escuros. Ela passou distraidamente uma das mãos pela testa. A outra estava sobre o tampo de madeira da mesa, envolta em ataduras ensangüentadas. Marlene fez uma careta quando Sirius se sentou a sua frente. Tinha olheiras profundas sob os olhos azuis.

- Como fez isso? – perguntou.

A garota lhe lançou um olhar indiferente e jogou parte da capa de viagem sobre o braço ferido.

- Me machuquei com uma agulha – respondeu, com simplicidade.

Sirius riu em resposta. Marlene tentou devolver o sorriso, mas não conseguia tirar do rosto a expressão de dor. Uma bruxa usando vestes azul-claras se aproximou dos dois. Sirius se afastou para que ela pudesse examinar a mão de Marlene. Um enorme sulco cortava a palma transversalmente.

- Tente fechar os dedos – mandou a bruxa.

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior com força, forçando os dedos a despeito da dor descomunal que sentia. Eles, no entanto, se moveram apenas alguns milímetros. A bruxa que a examinava não fez nenhum comentário. Apenas fez a limpeza do ferimento e arrumou um curativo. Não havia muito mais a ser feito.

O esconderijo da Ordem da Fênix ficava num velho porão de uma casa supostamente abandonada. As vigas de madeira eram baixas e vez por outra alguém se esquecia disso e batia a cabeça. Sirius tinha visto Marlene olhar com estranheza para aqueles pedaços de madeira entrelaçados no teto. Ela nunca estivera ali antes.

- Não saia daqui, entendeu? – recomendou a bruxa, passando um copo d'água a Marlene. – Dumbledore virá vê-la assim que puder.

Marlene acenou com a cabeça. Parecia muito fraca para contestar. Fraca demais mesmo para se levantar. Ela debruçou na mesa de madeira, mirando a mão enfaixada. Seus olhos azuis tinham algo que Sirius não se lembrava de ter visto, como se ela estivesse de algum modo partida por dentro.

- Quando se machucou? – perguntou ele. Girava distraidamente entre os dedos um isqueiro prateado. A luz do sol que entrava na casa acima deles emitia alguns poucos fachos através das tábuas do piso, fazendo pequenos pontos amarelados na superfície gasta da mesa.

- Ontem à noite – ela respondeu. Seus olhos azuis se moveram na direção do rapaz. Ele desviou o olhar para o isqueiro. Brincava de refletir um facho de luz na parede.

- E o que estava fazendo?

Marlene sorriu e ergueu um pouco o rosto. A luz refletida no isqueiro formou um círculo claro entre seus olhos, destacando a testa e o nariz delicado.

- Faz muito tempo. Não me lembro mais.

Sirius manteve a luz nela, movendo lentamente o círculo até seus lábios.

- E o que vai fazer depois que Dumbledore te deixar ir embora?

A garota hesitou um pouco. Mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo com que sua cor rosada se intensificasse. Então voltou a encostar a cabeça na mesa, fugindo a luz que Sirius jogava sobre ela.

- Não costumo fazer planos a longo prazo.

Ela tinha fechado os olhos. Sirius percebeu que uma mancha vermelha tinha se formado nas novas ataduras. Ela não queria falar com ele. Talvez simplesmente não pudesse. Talvez não confiasse mais tanto assim nele. Afinal, já fazia muito tempo desde que brincavam no quintal dos Black, vasculhando o terreno em busca de insetos ou galhos de árvores que pudessem fingir ser varinhas. E agora havia a guerra.

No início, Sirius imaginara que a guerra fosse apenas um grande duelo. Ele achava que existiam dois lados e achava que não seria difícil fazer as escolhas certas. Claro, ele estava enganado. Era guerra desde que estava na escola e provavelmente seria guerra ainda por muito tempo. E ele não podia fazer nada. Provavelmente ninguém podia.

- Marlene – chamou. Ela abriu os olhos. – Por que não foi para o St. Mungus?

A garota suspirou. Então olhou para cima, onde a poeira se espiralava nos fachos luminosos.

- Sirius, me leve para um lugar onde eu possa me deitar – pediu.

Ele se levantou e andou até Marlene, esperando que ela se levantasse para que ele pudesse ajudá-la a andar. Mas ao que parecia ela não podia se levantar. Continuou estirada sobre a mesa, os orbes azuis novamente ocultos pelas pálpebras. Sirius agora conseguia ver que ela tinha um hematoma ao lado do olho direito.

Ele se abaixou. Removeu o cabelo que lhe caía sobre o rosto, revelando a extensa mancha arroxeada. Marlene respirava devagar. Talvez tivesse dormido. Talvez não quisesse mais ouvir perguntas. Sirius observava seu rosto cansado. Ele apoiou suas costas com um dos braços e passou o outro sob seus joelhos, erguendo-a da cadeira. Ela aninhou a cabeça junto a seu peito. E Sirius pôde ouvi-la sussurrar algo baixinho.

Começou a andar em direção a um quarto. Empurrou a porta com um dos pés e depositou o corpo dela na cama. Ele tentou se levantar, mas Marlene o deteve, segurando seu braço para não deixar que se afastasse dela.

Uma lágrima escorregou pelo seu rosto, deslizando até seu queixo até se desfazer na manga das vestes de Sirius, formando uma mancha escura no tecido.

o0o0o0o

- Por que você quer se casar comigo? – Marlene voltou os olhos para Sirius.

Ele fingiu não perceber. Continuava olhando para a chuva. O céu estava cinzento e pesado, como se quisesse desabar. A água formava pequenos cursos entre os tufos de grama. O ar umedecido impregnava tudo e misturava-se ao perfume do chocolate. Ainda se sentia envolto numa atmosfera adocicada. O mundo parecia de algum modo mais brilhante, embora tudo estivesse escurecido pela chuva.

- Sirius, eu fiz uma pergunta – insistiu Marlene. Ela estava sentada com as pernas encolhidas, o rosto fino apoiado nas costas das mãos. Os orbes de um azul muito vivo se prendiam em Sirius.

Ele não achava que fosse hora de falar. Não ainda. Estava tonto, ela não? E também não parecia certo falar. Não era algo que poderia ser expresso em palavras. Vagarosamente, ele se virou para a menina e seus olhares se cruzaram. Azul sobre o negro. Miosótis. O pensamento lhe ocorreu novamente.

- Por que quer se casar comigo?

Tantas coisas. Por que ela queria saber isso? Marlene parecia um pouco brava, com os lábios rosados crispados. Seu olhar era incisivo, impacientemente acusador.

- Por que está perguntando isso?

Marlene sacudiu a cabeça.

- Porque você me beijou.

Sirius riu, presunçoso.

- Por causa do seu chocolate quente – o menino mostrou a língua.

- Já disse que não fui eu que fiz – resmungou ela, levemente irritada.

- E eu já disse que você precisa aprender.

Marlene estendeu a mão para os ramos verdes e abriu uma brecha na folhagem.

- Você não precisa que eu aprenda – falou a menina, resoluta. – Outras pessoas podem fazer chocolate quente para você.

Ela não olhou mais para ele. E também não perguntou mais. Puxou a capa para cobrir a cabeça. Então ergueu o corpo com cuidado, inclinando-se para fora da cerca viva ao mesmo tempo em que afastava a folhagem. Ela se deteve por alguns instantes, de pé na chuva, olhando para o garoto, como se desse a ele a última chance de responder à pergunta. O tecido escurecia gradativamente com a água. O vento fustigava seus cabelos castanhos. Sirius desviou os olhos dela, e ficou mirando a terra escura.

Então, Marlene se virou e correu pelo quintal, as vestes se inflando atrás dela. Como se uma corrente elétrica subitamente tivesse subido do chão, Sirius se ergueu e passou rapidamente pela falha na cerca. Orientando-se apenas pelo borrão azul que conseguia divisar através da chuva, ele a seguiu. Quando a alcançou, já estava todo molhados, os cabelos negros grudando em sua testa.

Ele segurou o braço da menina. Marlene reagiu, tentando fazê-lo soltar, mas na agitação pisou sobre uma pedra lisa, escorregando para o chão.

- Qual é o seu problema! – ela gritou exasperada, sentada na grama molhada. O vento puxou a capa para trás, revelando seu rosto muito vermelho.

- Não vá embora – ele pediu.

- Então responda a maldita pergunta que eu te fiz! – exclamou ela. E Sirius viu em seus olhos azuis algo que não entendia. Que não estava pronto para entender.

Não sabia por que ela estava brava. Ele se sentia tão profundamente mergulhado na paz, como se estivesse sob o efeito de um feitiço. Seus olhos se perderam na chuva. Sentia-se tão assustadoramente fora do normal. Sentir o que estava sentindo já era estranho o suficiente sem falar.

Foi quando Sirius sentiu algo golpeando-o na lateral da cabeça. Ele ergueu as mãos e encontrou algo úmido e desagradável ao toque. Uma imensa bola de lama. Olhou para o chão. Marlene ainda estava sentada na grama e segurava um monte de lama entre os dedos. Sorria de uma maneira satisfeita.

- Mais uma e talvez eu te desculpe pelo chocolate – riu ela. Então se levantou e saiu correndo, com Sirius em seu encalço.

o0o0o0o

- Ela é especialista em duelos, como pode fazer alguma coisa sem varinha? – Sirius despertou sobressaltado escutando uma voz alterada vir do corredor.

Estava sentado no chão ao lado da cama, suas costas apoiadas na parede. Tinha adormecido ali. Sentiu uma pressão em seus dedos. Então se lembrou por que tinha dormido num lugar tão estranho. Viu o rosto de Marlene na beirada da cama. Dormira olhando para aquele rosto. Ela ainda segurava sua mão entre os dedos da mão sã. E, mesmo agora, sua expressão parecia profundamente triste.

Sirius soltou a mão de Marlene com cuidado para que ela não acordasse. Então se levantou e caminhou silenciosamente em direção à porta, que deslocou um pouco, abrindo uma fresta. Queria ver quem estava no corredor.

Ele reconheceu facilmente Dumbledore, que estava de frente para ele. O velho bruxo usava vestes violeta. A longa barba estava amarrada no cinto de couro. Ele segurava o chapéu nas mãos. E no seu rosto havia algo que Sirius raramente via no diretor de Hogwarts: preocupação. O bruxo que falava com Dumbledore estava de costas para Sirius, de modo que ele só podia ver as vestes carcomidas e a juba de cabelos escuros despenteados. Fora a voz dele que acordara Sirius.

- Não estou preocupado com isso, Alastor – falou Dumbledore muito calmamente. – Temos uma jovem que nunca mais vai poder segurar uma varinha, não vou pensar agora no que ela não pode mais fazer pela Ordem.

O velho bruxo fez menção de continuar a falar, mas deteve-se, inclinando-se para olhar acima do ombro de Moody. Seus olhos cinzentos atrás dos óculos de meia lua fixaram-se em Sirius, que, surpreendido, fechou a porta rapidamente.

- Eu não estou dizendo que não devemos nos preocupar com ela – resmungou o outro bruxo. – Apenas precisamos de outra pessoa para...

- Alastor, podemos discutir isso depois? – pediu Dumbledore. – O senhor Black parece muito ansioso para falar conosco.

Sirius abriu a porta, tentando parecer à vontade. Dumbledore o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. O outro bruxo bufou algo que lembrava vagamente uma saudação. Tinha um rosto disforme, coberto de cicatrizes. Faltava-lhe quase metade do nariz e usava um tampão preto num dos olhos.

- Esse é o senhor Moody – falou Dumbledore.

- Professor, vamos falar em outro lugar, não quero que...

- Não quer que a senhorita McKinnon nos ouça – interrompeu Dumbledore. O bruxo uniu os dedos de um modo pensativo. – Eu também não queria, mas receio que ela não vá escutar de nós nada que ela já não saiba.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça. Não porque não quisesse olhar para ninguém, mas porque precisava pensar um pouco. Estava escuro agora. Já era noite. E ele se sentia vazio. Como um objeto sem utilidade esquecido numa gaveta qualquer. Como aquela casa abandonada. Não, a casa era útil – pelo menos para eles. E Marlene sabia de tudo. Então porque ele não conseguia pensar no assunto? Se ela, que era a vítima, já sabia e conseguia dormir com isso. Por que era ele que estava se sentindo assim tão ferido?

Sirius não disse nada. Deu as costas ao professor e voltou a entrar no quarto. Deixou o corpo cair de encontro à porta. Talvez ele não fosse forte o bastante para aquela guerra. Então perceber que Marlene estava sentada na cama. Tinha tirado a capa e os cabelos estavam espalhados sobre seus ombros. Seus olhos luminosos examinavam com cuidado as ataduras. Ela ergueu o rosto para ele e esboçou um sorriso.

- Estou bem melhor – anunciou. Mas a expressão de Sirius não mudou. – O que foi?

- Consegue segurar a varinha? – ele não pôde refrear a pergunta. Arrependeu-se disso no instante em que terminou de falar. Mas não havia como voltar atrás. Marlene piscou.

- Claro que consigo – respondeu. Mas seus olhos se desviaram para cima, num óbvio sinal de que ela mentia. Mentia corajosamente. Provavelmente por muitos motivos. Para não preocupá-lo. Para não parecer fraca. Para não despertar pena. Para se convencer de que era forte.

Ela percebeu a desconfiança de Sirius e reiterou:

- Quando ficar bem, vou conseguir até jogar quadribol.

Sirius caminhou até a garota. Sentou na cama, de frente para ela.

Queria entender como ela suportava. Ela tinha chorado antes, mas agora parecia ter coberto o rosto com uma máscara. Marlene ficou incomodada com aquele olhar tão inquisidor e voltou a deitar-se na cama. Deixou o braço bom cair pela beirada da cama. Seus dedos tocaram o chão. Talvez ela estivesse esperando por um milagre, considerou Sirius. Pensando bem, naquela guerra, quem não esperava por um milagre estava ainda pior.

- Você sente falta? – ela perguntou subitamente. Sirius despertou de seus devaneios.

- De quê?

- De quando éramos crianças – Marlene ergueu a mão esquerda, segurando algo que tinha trazido do chão. O quarto estava escuro e Sirius não conseguiu ver o que era. – Era nisso que estava pensando, não era?

- Era – respondeu o rapaz.

- Então, sente?

Sirius distinguiu um ruído metálico e, no instante seguinte, o rosto de Marlene se iluminou com luz amarela. Ela segurava o isqueiro dele, que provavelmente tinha deixado cair enquanto dormia no chão.

Os olhos azuis dela lhe pareceram estranhamente esverdeados, como água suja na qual crescem algas microscópicas. Mesmo assim, ele não pôde evitar olhar dentro deles, procurando o motivo de ela ter tocado naquele assunto. Teve vontade de dizer que não estava pensando nisso. Estava imaginando como ela conseguia ser tão dissimulada. Mas sabia que seria cruel dizer isso. E Sirius estava muito fraco para ser cruel com alguém naquele momento.

- Você deveria dizer que sente – falou Marlene. Ela apagou o isqueiro e voltou a acender, o barulho metálico novamente chegando aos ouvidos de Sirius.

O rapaz estendeu as mãos na direção dela e fechou o isqueiro, fazendo morrer a chama. Então o trouxe de volta para si.

- Não sinto – respondeu.

* * *

**N.A.:**

Me lembrem de nunca, nunca mesmo, duvidar de algo que a Mylla disser que vai fazer. Eu fiquei um tempão boquiaberta sem acreditar nas 15 reviews o.o  
E é em agradecimento a isso que o capítulo 2 está sendo postado excepcionalmente no sábado! Muito, muito obrigada a todo mundo! E claro que eu posso agradecer novamente se vocês voltarem a me deixar assim tão feliz.

* * *

Respondendo as reviews: 

. _Mylla_: Você não é chata, fanática sim, mas chata de jeito nenhum! É minha anjinha da guarda, companheira de maternidade e engordadora do monstrinho. Eu não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor pra dividir esse filhote, de jeito nenhum.  
. _Cicy Padfoot_: Culpe a Mylla por esse erro de cálculo, ela me chantageou pra me fazer postar na quinta e eu nem reparei que na nota tinha escrito que ia atualizar sexta u.u Mas aqui está uma atualização de sábado.  
. _MarcelleBlackstar_: Obrigada n.n Foi a própria J.K. que disse que o Sirius era muito ocupado para namorar e casar. E eu simplesmente surtei quando vi esse significado, disse pra mim mesma "Bel, é isso, o sinal, escreva S/M"! XD Eu não esqueci de DF, não esqueci mesmo. Só não sei mais o que fazer pra me obrigar a continuar u.u  
. _MilaChan_: aí está a continuação n.n  
. _Mily McMilt_: não dá vontade de apertar as bochechas deles?  
. _Estrela Negra_: eu gosto do Sirius frágil. Na verdade, acho que pessoas intensas como ele são frágeis.  
. _Jade_: a Mylla é minha anja da guarda! E, errr... quando eu inventei de escrever S/M não achava que alguém fosse ver qualquer graça nisso além de mim. Mas, graças a Mylla, virou um shipper de verdade n.n  
. _Nati R. Black_: Eu nunca tinha imaginado a Marlene de olhos azuis, até ler o significado da flor. Minha mente automaticamente fez a associação com olhos azuis e pronto, essa Marlene tinha nascido.  
. _DD Black Malfoy_: A Mylla exagera. Menos quando diz que vai obrigar todo mundo a deixar review pra mim, claro. E sabe, eu adorei isso! Claro que Bel querer reviews. E nas T/Gs também, obrigada, porque ela passa por muitas depressões e crises existenciais pra escrever com aquele Tom maluco-psicótico.  
. _Mari-Buffy_: Chocolate e lambida na ponta do nariz foi covardia, né? A Elvira é uma chata... E o Sirius, bem, apenas começamos a falar do que ele perdeu.  
. _Helena Black_: no 3V ela não estava betada. Vamos dizer que a Nika corrigiu a falta de senso que toma conta de mim quando escrevo, tornando o texto mais legível...  
. _Lyla Evans Higurashi_: Aí está o capítulo 2. Pra saber como é a flor digita o nome no google, tem muita imagem dela o.o  
. _simplesmente Gabi das Fadas_: a Mylla já tinha me dito que você fez confusão achando que a fic era dela XD Não se preocupe com isso n.n A fic está pronta, e o destino do Sirius não pode ser mudado – nem o da Marlene. Eu adoro sentir vontade de chorar numa fic u.u E, só para avisar: eu gosto de drama, não vou facilitar pro lado do Sirius... (na verdade eu sou sádica e gosto de fazer ele sofrer, admito isso u.u)  
. _gaby-fdj-black_: aí está, bem rápido.  
. _Gabi C. Lupin_: Pra ser sincera eu odeio cigarro, mas vi o Sirius fumando em Demônios que me tentam (da Nika) e achei sexy demais XD A Elvira é chata mesmo, mas é porque o Sirius deixa u.u A Marlene sempre morre, né? Agora se ela já está morta... veremos! Sim, vai ter mais alguns flashbacks n.n (além do que teve nesse capítulo)

* * *

Uma coisa que esqueci de dizer antes: aquela música do início do capítulo 1 (Amie, do Damien Rice) é a coisa mais linda do mundo e minha inspiração para escrever essa fic (ouvi ela só umas 10.000 vezes enquanto escrevia...). Quem quiser algo para escutar enquanto lê, fica a indicação. 

No próximo capítulo: dança e troca de roupas...

A capa que a Mylla fez pra mim já está no profile n.n


	3. Capítulo 3 Dança de estrelas

Capítulo 3. Dança de estrelas

Sirius observava enquanto Marlene tentava manter a varinha firme entre os dedos da mão direita. Já conseguia movimentar os dedos um pouco mais. Há dias não precisava mais de ataduras. Havia apenas a cicatriz esbranquiçada cortando a palma, como uma linha adicional quase semelhante às que já existiam. A varinha balançou um poço, antes de parar, equilibrada na mão da garota. Ela tentou fazer um movimento circular, mas antes que o concluísse o ruído da madeira batendo no chão encheu o lugar.

- Por que continua fazendo isso? – indagou Sirius. Há horas estava sentado, examinando uma pilha de pergaminhos e, por todo esse tempo, Marlene permanecera diante dela repetindo aquelas tentativas inúteis.

- Porque Madame Pomfrey disse que preciso treinar para voltar a mexer os dedos – ela deu de ombros. Então, levantou-se da poltrona e apanhou a varinha.

Sirius abaixou os olhos, fixando-os no tinteiro de vidro sobre a mesa. Duas semanas já haviam se passado. E ela continuava fingindo. Talvez não apenas para ele, mas para si mesma também. Ela não poderia acreditar que ele não sabia. Todos sabiam. Era por isso que ela estava escondida. Estava vulnerável, sem poder se defender caso fosse atacada de surpresa. E ele não estava passando as noites ali por outro motivo senão para protegê-la.

- "Quero ver o céu" – ouviu-a dizer.

Ele ergueu o rosto. Marlene estava parada e, no chão sob seus pés, dezenas de fachos prateados incidiam, como pequenas estrelas, criando a ilusão de que ela estava de pé sobre o céu.

- Não era esse o nome daquela música? – ela perguntou. A luz vacilante da vela fazia com que as sombras se movimentassem sobre seu rosto.

- Que música?

- A que tocava no dia em que fizemos nosso casamento – ela sorriu. – Não se lembra mais?

Sirius se lembrava vagamente. Os dois tinham o hábito de subir ao sótão da casa dos Black e abrir baús de coisas antigas. Um dia ele encontrara um vestido branco. E os olhos de Marlene brilharam, fascinados com a beleza da roupa. Para ela, era um vestido de noiva. O lenço branco na cabeça fora o véu. E a velha vitrola que Sirius conseguira fazer funcionar fizera a música. Ele não se lembrava exatamente do que acontecera, mas tinha gravada na memória a exata imagem de Marlene com o lenço branco na cabeça, mostrando-lhe como deveria segurar sua cintura para dançarem.

- Tenho uma péssima memória – respondeu ele.

Mas Marlene não deixou de sorrir.

- Sempre foi um mentiroso – sentenciou ela, andando em sua direção. – Piorou depois que entrou em Hogwarts. Mas você não deveria, Sirius. Você não sabe mentir.

Marlene pousou a mão boa na mesa diante dele. As luzes dançavam em seu rosto, iluminando seus olhos. Como era mesmo que a mãe de Marlene os chamava? Olhos de miosótis...

- Você não pode falar sobre mentiras, Marlene – ele a encarou, e ela desviou os olhos. Sabia do que ele estava falando.

Ela puxou uma cadeira ao lado dele e se sentou. Sirius tentou não se recriminar pelo que dissera. Afinal, era ela que estava errada. Era ela que estava mentindo.

- Marlene, por que você não vai para casa? – perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto. – Você estaria entre pessoas que gosta e não ia correr tanto perigo.

Ela sorriu tristemente, com os olhos fixos na mão paralisada.

- Correr perigo? Qualquer um que estiver comigo de agora em diante vai estar correndo perigo – falou, sem emoção. Ela pegou a varinha com a mão esquerda. – Não posso fazer mais nada pela Ordem. Mas Dumbledore não vai dizer isso. Ele sabe que esse é o único lugar seguro para mim.

- Mar... – murmurou.

- Não – ela o interrompeu. – Não precisa dizer nada. Apenas faça seu trabalho.

Marlene falava com firmeza. E ela parecia tão frágil. Sirius fixou o olhar no chão. Vários objetos jaziam jogados no piso de madeira – penas, frascos de tinta vazios, uma capa rasgada, um caldeirão. As pessoas costumavam passar correndo por ali, apenas para pegar alguma coisa ou deixar um recado. Às vezes, usavam os quartos para passar a noite.

- Vou acender outra vela.

- Não – repetiu Marlene. – Eu não preciso de luz.

Sirius olhou para ela. Marlene sorria de uma forma sonhadora. E doentia. Sorrir assim naquela situação era doentio. Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam como pequenas pedras na penumbra.

- Black, pare de olhar desse jeito para mim – falou, olhando para o tampo da mesa como se não falasse com ninguém. – Eu não vou morrer, só estou machucada.

- Eu... eu só estou preocupado.

Marlene parou de sorrir. Inclinou a cabeça para ele. Tinha os olhos voltados para o teto agora.

- Você se preocupa demais.

Sirius molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro. Não sabia se o que mais o incomodava era o fato de Marlene estar com a mão paralisada ou o fato de ela fingir não aceitar isso. Riscou o pergaminho com raiva. Raiva de não poder fazer nada, absolutamente nada, diante daquela guerra. Quanta gente mais ele teria que ver morrer? Morrer de verdade, ou morrer da maneira como Marlene estava morrendo. Ou como ele estava morrendo. De culpa.

Marlene começou a cantarolar uma melodia. Mal movia os lábios. A melodia era lenta, mas não triste. E, no entanto, ecoando naquele sótão quase vazio e na penumbra, parecia insuportavelmente melancólica. Ou talvez o motivo fosse apenas a tristeza contida, que aproveitava a música para se expressada.

- Desculpe – ela parou e olhou para Sirius, que a mirava perturbado. – Estou te atrapalhando.

Marlene se levantou, mas ele foi mais rápido e tocou seu ombro para detê-la.

- Eu me lembro.

- Pensei que tivesse uma péssima memória – ela franziu a testa.

- Tenho – respondeu ele, com simplicidade. Marlene não sorriu. – Mas me lembro da música.

Ele pegou a mão inerte da garota e envolveu sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto dele. Ouviu a respiração dela junto ao seu ouvido.

- Quantos anos você tem, onze? – ela riu.

- Só estou provando que me lembro – falou ele.

Sirius começou a guiá-la. Não era propriamente uma dança, mas um movimento lento de deslizar sobre as estrelas pontilhadas no piso. Marlene cantarolava a melodia. Deveria ser um momento engraçado, divertido, ou pelo menos essa tinha sido a intenção de Sirius. Mas não era. A nostalgia não era feliz para ele. E, percebeu naquele momento, nem para ela.

Marlene deixou a cabeça cair em seu ombro. Ela não cantava mais. Dançavam silenciosamente sobre as estrelas do chão. Era o vazio agora que cantava. E Sirius se sentiu só, ainda que ela estivesse tão próxima dele. Era sua fraqueza novamente. Porque nunca conseguira ser forte como Marlene e ignorar os problemas. Porque se apegava tão facilmente a tudo – as coisas, as pessoas, o mundo – e isso o fazia sentir-se um idiota.

- Você ama alguém? – ela perguntou. Tinha fechado os olhos e Sirius ficou feliz por isso.

- Muitas pessoas – falou.

- Eu não acredito no amor – ela disse.

Marlene ergueu o rosto. Seu braços deslizaram pelos ombros de Sirius e se afastaram dele. Ela deu dois passos para trás, ainda com os olhos fixos na expressão confusa dele. Então se virou e seguiu na direção do corredor que levava para os quartos, os pontos luminosos passando rapidamente sobre ela.

o0o0o0o

Sirius fechava os botões de madrepérola um a um, descendo do colo para a cintura da garota. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir com a situação. Marlene tinha o rosto voltado para a esquerda, o olhar perdido no vazio, enquanto os dedos dele deslizavam ao longo da blusa branca.

- Sirius, pare de sorrir! – ela resmungou, talvez pela décima vez desde que Sirius tinha começado.

- Não posso ficar feliz? – ele riu.

- Não quando está me ajudando a vestir as roupas – Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Pronto, pode parar de reclamar, já terminei – ele descansou as mãos nos ombros dela. Marlene voltou o rosto para frente. E Sirius teve a impressão de que ela tinha evitado que seus olhos se cruzassem.

- Você fica se aproveitando – ela resmungou, enquanto se virava para pegar o chapéu que estava sobre a cama.

Sua mão direita jazia imóvel ao lado do corpo, enquanto ela tentava equilibrar o chapéu pontudo na cabeça usando a mão esquerda.

- Vou ter que rever meu guarda-roupa, tirar as roupas que não consigo vestir sozinha – ela se lamentou, mirando a própria imagem no espelho de parede.

- Eu não me importaria de ser chamado na sua casa para te vestir todo dia – falou Sirius, ao que Marlene respondeu com uma careta.

A imagem era descontínua, mudando de plano a cada rachadura sobre a superfície prateada do espelho. O reflexo parecia ser constituído de peças de um estranho quebra-cabeça jogadas a esmo. Um facho de luz incidia sobre o rosto de Marlene, fazendo com que Sirius conseguisse distinguir os contornos de suas feições no escuro.

- Como vai ser agora? – o rapaz perguntou, deixando o corpo cair na cama. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Marlene correu a mão pelos cabelos antes de responder.

- Como era antes – falou. – Só um pouco diferente.

Sirius esboçou um sorriso. Um quebra-cabeças. Marlene McKinnon era seu quebra-cabeças. Sempre com meias respostas, sorrisos enigmáticos, perguntas suspensas no ar, como a poeira espiralando na luz.

- Para onde vai agora?

- Já disse que você se preocupa demais – Marlene virou-se para ele.

- Não posso evitar – ele sorriu. Mas sabia que falava sério. Não podia evitar. Pensava em si próprio, em como não conseguiria ficar em paz enquanto não soubesse que ela estava bem. E isso poderia fazer alguém pensar que era uma boa pessoa. Sirius não pensava assim. Na verdade, sentia-se muito mal por seu bem-estar depender tão definitivamente das pessoas a sua volta. E era a guerra. Ele não deveria estar pensando nisso.

- É porque você ama demais – ela falou, antes de se sentar ao lado de Sirius.

Marlene se debruçou sobre os joelhos, tentando alcançar a bota. Sirius se adiantou e pegou os sapatos, passando-os à garota.

- Por que você vê tanto problema nisso? – perguntou, observando enquanto ela calçava os sapatos.

- Em quê? – murmurou ela, concentrada na tarefa de arrumar o fecho da bota.

- No amor – ele tentou parecer simplório ao responder.

Marlene ergueu os olhos para Sirius por um momento. De todas as coisas no quarto, aqueles olhos eram os únicos que pareciam ter cor, como reluzentes cristais azulados, que concentravam em si a pouca luz do lugar. Os lábios dela estavam separados, revelando o branco dos dentes.

- Já disse, não acredito no amor – ela respondeu, com simplicidade. Mechas escuras caíam sobre seu rosto claro.

- Mas você dançou nossa música de casamento – retrucou Sirius. Claro, aquilo fora uma incrível demonstração de sentimentalismo. Como ela poderia ser nostálgica àquele ponto e não acreditar no amor?

Sirius achava que era sua mania de amar demais que fazia dele aquele estúpido sonhador. E ele sempre acreditara que eram iguais. Ele e Marlene. Eles entendiam os pensamentos um do outro. Mas isso era quando eram crianças, estava se esquecendo. Agora tudo estava diferente. Agora eles mentiam sobre o que sentiam.

- Isso não quer dizer nada – Marlene deu de ombros.

- Claro que quer dizer alguma coisa! – insistiu Sirius. Inconscientemente, estendeu a mão para ela. Seus dedos se fecharam sobre a mão inerte da garota.

Marlene olhava para ele confusa, incapaz de entender por que ele estava tão inconformado com o que ela dissera. No silêncio, ouvia o som da respiração dele. E não sentia a mão dele na sua.

- Sirius...

- Responda.

Marlene esboçou um sorriso. Então inclinou o tronco. Seu nariz tocou o de Sirius.

- Quando tínhamos onze anos e você me pedia em casamento queria dizer alguma coisa? – sussurrou ela.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, imaginando aonde ela queria chegar com aquela pergunta. E ele nem tinha certeza de qual era a resposta. A verdade é que nunca pensara em se casar com ninguém além dela, ainda que aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira de criança, de beijos roubados sob os ramos de uma cerca viva, de olhares demorados que o mergulhavam no mar de pétalas azuis.

- Viu o que eu disse? – resmungou Marlene, interpretando por conta própria o silêncio de Sirius. – Não significa nada.

Ela se ergueu da cama. Estava calçada e pronta para partir. E Sirius não tinha idéia de para onde ela ia. Marlene pegou a capa de viagem e jogou-a sobre os ombros. Então tentou amarrar a fita para prendê-la no pescoço, sem muito sucesso.

Sirius se levantou para ajudá-la.

- Se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

- Eu sei – suspirou a garota.

- Eu vou, não importa o que estiver fazendo – falou, seus dedos entrelaçados na fita preta, parados a meio caminho de formarem um laço. – Inclusive se precisar de ajuda para se vestir – acrescentou.

- Claro, você não quer nenhum pouco que eu ande pelada por aí – Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Se resolver fazer isso pode me chamar também – ele disse, sorrindo, enquanto puxava a fita, formando as alças do laço.

- Certo, não vou me esquecer.

* * *

N.A.: 

Realizei um sonho escrevendo essa cena da dança, eu imaginava ela desde que ouvi a música "Chão de Estrelas" (que não tem nada a ver com dança, apenas a impressão da luz que entra pelo telhado formar estrelas no chão...).

* * *

Respondendo as reviews: 

_Mylla Evans_: Nem foram tantas vezes assim, foram só... hum, 7 vezes? Eu não tenho culpa se S/M tem tanto a ver com você, oras... Mas dessa vez vou tentar falar de você apenas quando estiver respondendo a sua review, ta? XD E eu amei a capa, muito mesmo!  
_Cicy Padfoot_: Como eu disse na N.A. do primeiro capítulo, a história é bem descontínua, indo e voltando no tempo várias vezes. No caso, a cena em que aparecem a Elvira e o Sirius está no futuro, enquanto os capítulos 2 e 3 se passam no passado, antes do Sirius entrar naquele estado de depressão. E eu vou parar por aqui antes que fale demais n.n'  
_Luiza Potter_: Que bom que você está gostando. Eu vou passar sim (adoro J/L!).  
_Ilyanna_: Estou orgulhosa de ser eu a te apresentar ao shipper S/M n.n  
_Estrela Negra_: Eu gosto daquele isqueiro, foi colocado na fic especialmente para essas brincadeiras com luzes...  
_Nika-chan_: E o site finalmente o parou de implicar contigo! Realmente, o Sirius fumando é de deixar qualquer uma sem ar... Quanto a sua teoria, querida Nika, você precisa de aula de interpretação de texto XD Ou de um psiquiatra...  
_Nati R. Black_: Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, aquilo foi uma tentativa de ser forte sim n.n  
_Bloomy_: Não é? Se eles estivessem na minha frente não iam mais ter bochechas...  
_simplesmente Gabi das Fadas_: Eu também sou assim, fico fora desse mundo com algumas coisas que leio. E repito que só maltrato personagens que eu gosto. Não sei, vai ver vou pecisar fazer análise algum dia por isso u.u Mas a culpa também é da JK, ela que não deixa S/M ter final feliz, né? Tomara que você continue gostando!  
_Lisa Black_: Obrigada n.n  
_Luiza Lestrange_: Ninguém deve duvidar da Mylla mesmo (ah, eu falei! XD). Nha, eu sou muito fã dos Lestrange o.o

* * *

Estou pensando seriamente em nunca mais publicar algo que eu não terminei. É tão tranqüilo ter a fic prontinha, esperando só eu mandar os arquivos... 


	4. Capítulo 4 Lembrança de inverno

Capítulo 4. Lembrança de inverno

O Beco Diagonal não estava em um de seus melhores dias em termos de movimento. Com a guerra ocorrendo cada vez mais abertamente, as pessoas preferiam ficar em casa o máximo que fosse possível. Poucos bruxos percorriam as lojas, a maioria em duplas. Fazia parte dos conselhos dados pelo Ministério da Magia. Sempre andar, pelo menos, com um bruxo de confiança. A maioria das lojas funcionava de portas fechadas e era preciso se identificar para entrar. Uma medida obviamente sem grande valor para a proteção dos vendedores, mas servia para deixar as pessoas mais tranqüilas.

Sirius descia a rua de paralelepípedos, olhando distraidamente para as vitrines. Não havia nenhuma decoração exuberante. Todas pareciam recender um pouco de melancolia, com cores mortas e objetos pequenos à mostra. Não havia uniformes vibrantes na vitrine da loja de artigos de quadribol, mas sim uma série de vassouras e equipamento de proteção em couro preto. Na botica, em vez das flores multicoloridas e pós concentrados que enchiam o ar com o perfume de ervas, estavam expostos alguns cactos holandeses e mandrágoras idosas que eventualmente tossiam, espalhando terra pela superfície de madeira onde foram colocados os vasos. Outras lojas não tinham mais vitrines, mas sim uma série de cartazes de comensais da morte procurados, alguns até informando o valor da recompensa para quem desse uma informação que levasse à sua captura. Nem o barulho nas lojas era usual. Todos pareciam falar baixo, andar com cuidado, não derrubavam coisas. A sorveteria tinha retirado as cadeiras do lado de fora, servia apenas dentro da loja. A fachada do Gringotes estava fortemente guardada por um pequeno grupo de trols, segurando grandes bastões. A escadaria de mármore estava, como Sirius nunca a vira antes, vazia.

Sirius abaixou o capuz da capa de viagem. Achara que ia ser divertido montar guarda no Beco Diagonal. Não sabia que o lugar andava tão abandonado. Suas lembranças daquelas ruas apinhadas de gente e de pequenas multidões se espremendo para entrar nas lojas pareciam pertencer a um passado demasiadamente distante.

Claro, ele já tinha aprendido que a guerra não deixaria nada do mundo que ele conhecera ileso. Primeiro fora Hogwarts. A escola fora se esvaziando à medida que Sirius progredia nos estudos, com os pais preferindo manter os filhos em casa ou saindo do país em busca de um lugar mais seguro. Para não falar nos alunos que eram mortos. E naqueles que perdiam parentes na guerra. E Sirius costumava fazer pouco caso na escola, reclamando das medidas de segurança tomadas por Dumbledore e rindo-se quando alguém se referia ao bruxo que causara aquela guerra como "Você-sabe-quem".

Isso foi antes de ele sentir que as medidas de segurança salvavam vidas e que Voldemort dera muitos motivos para que as pessoas tivessem medo de pronunciar seu nome. Antes de Sirius se sentir diretamente atingido pela loucura crescente do mundo. James e Lily nunca acharam que fosse uma brincadeira. E pagaram um preço por isso. Sirius os vira seriamente machucados três vezes antes que eles resolvessem se esconder. Quando Lily tinha ficado grávida.

"Eu não poderia escolher outra pessoa para ser o padrinho", lhe dissera James. E foi quando Sirius se deu conta de que a guerra não era algo levemente sério e perigoso que ia passar logo. Ele entendeu que, para James, a guerra nunca ia passar. Ele ia ter um filho, e nunca acharia que o perigo tinha acabado. Por isso queria se certificar de que alguém poderia olhar por essa criança caso os pais lhe faltassem. E esse alguém era Sirius.

Naquele dia, teve vontade de chorar. Mas não chorou. Disse uma coisa qualquer sem importância que fez James rir e Lily lhe lançar um olhar de impaciência. Ele não sabia ficar sério, estavam lhe falando algo importante! Sirius não sabia. A seriedade não era de seu feitio. Talvez porque, se ficasse sério, todos perceberiam como era frágil e como estava perturbado com aquilo tudo. E Sirius queria ser forte, forte o bastante para que James e Lily acreditassem que nunca precisariam dele para cuidar de seu filho.

Talvez por isso tivesse ficado tão incomodado com Marlene, quando ela tinha fingido que estava tudo bem, mesmo sabendo que dificilmente poderia voltar a fazer um feitiço mais complexo com uma varinha. Ainda que conseguisse segurá-la com firmeza, seria difícil conseguir fazer os movimentos curtos e precisos com a mesma desenvoltura. Mas ela parecia não querer dizer isso, como se colocar a situação em palavras pudesse torná-la mais real. Sirius gostaria de saber o que ela estava fazendo para se machucar daquela maneira. Mas Marlene nunca lhe contara o que fazia para a Ordem.

Pequenos pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Sirius voltou a cobrir a cabeça com o capuz. Andava olhando para o chão, observando enquanto os paralelepípedos eram cobertos por uma fina camada de água. Duas bruxas passam correndo por ele. O vento fazia com que a capa se sacudisse levemente atrás dele.

Sirius gostava de como o ar parecia pesado quando chovia, e do perfume que se levantava da grama. O sopro do vento em seus cabelos lhe transmitia uma nítida sensação de liberdade, quase se sentia como se pudesse alçar vôo apenas com o pensamento. Parou subitamente. Estava se distraindo. Tinha que ficar atento. Afinal, era para isso que estava lá. Tinha que procurar por algo suspeito.

Dobrou uma esquina e se viu diante do arco em ruínas que dava para a Travessa do Tranco. Uma pequena placa descascada identificava o lugar de ruas estreitas e escuras serpenteavam de maneira tortuosa, sob a chuva fina. Talvez devesse dar uma volta por ali, ver como as coisas estavam.

Avançou devagar, tentando parecer casual nos olhares que lançava às vitrines empoeiradas de lojas de objetos amaldiçoados e plantas venenosas. Essas coisas eram teoricamente vendidas a colecionadores e pessoas que provavam que precisavam de proteção adicional – o que, naquela época, se resumia a todos os bruxos do Reino Unido. As ruas ali estavam relativamente mais movimentadas que as do Beco Diagonal. Claro, as pessoas pareciam ter muita pressa para fazerem o que precisavam fazer e deixar o lugar o mais rápido possível, e evitavam falar com qualquer um. A maioria procurava portas e janelas amaldiçoadas, amuletos e lamparinas de fumaça tóxica.

Sirius parou defronte uma loja que estava particularmente cheia. Um cartaz anunciava a chegada de novas mercadorias da Bulgária. O rapaz se esgueirou para dentro, tomando cuidado para que a capa continuasse cobrindo seu rosto. Isso provavelmente não era incomum na Travessa do Tranco, já que ninguém o olhou com estranheza. Aproximou-se de uma das prateleiras. Sentia um pouco de frio. Ao seu lado, grandes potes de vidro guardavam o que lhe pareceu ser uma densa fumaça negra que rodopiava lentamente. Seus olhos caíram sobre uma moldura coberta com um tecido de seda roxa. Uma etiqueta indicava "espelho mortal". Sirius não quis descobrir o que exatamente ele fazia. Sentia-se incomodado, o corpo enrijecido de frio. E ninguém ao redor parecia notar que estava tão frio. Mal conseguia pensar direito, a idéia de simplesmente deixar a loja perpassou seus pensamentos algumas vezes, sem nunca chegar a impulsionar uma ação.

Foi quando ele percebeu uma movimentação diferente. Havia barulhos distantes de explosões e as pessoas começaram a falar muito alto. Tão alto que Sirius quis tampar os ouvidos com as mãos. Mas não podia se mexer. Estava paralisado de frio. A porta da loja parecia distante vários metros e ele sabia que nunca conseguiria chegar lá.

Sentiu alguém passar por ele, empurrando-o contra a estante. Ele caiu sentado no chão, a cabeça pendendo para o lado. Sirius não sentiu nada. Era como se tivesse saído do corpo, viajando para um lugar diferente, deixando apenas os olhos para trás para observarem o chão da loja se encher de cacos de vidro, pedaços de tecido e restos de poções coloridas. Sombras passavam rapidamente diante de seus olhos, mas ele mesmo parecia estar planando entre lufadas de vento gélido, em algum lugar distante. Algo gelatinoso e úmido estava sobre sua perna e subia vagarosamente, fazendo quase nenhum peso. Ouvia um leve farfalhar. Então uma sombra negra cobriu seu rosto, tirando-lhe a visão da loja. Sirius tentou inspirar, mas não havia ar algum.

Vencendo a passividade que o dominara instantes antes, ele gritou, logo antes da sombra envolver sua boca firmemente, como uma mordaça. Ele se debatia, usando toda a força que lhe restava para se mover contra aquela coisa fria. Tentou alcançar a varinha, mas a sombra se enrijeceu, detendo seu braço. Sufocava aos poucos, como se alguém apertasse um enorme travesseiro contra seu rosto. E havia o frio. Tão grande que ele mal conseguia pensar.

o0o0o0o

- Você deveria entrar – disse a menina, puxando o casaco para junto do corpo. O céu estava tomado por uma capa branca e cinzenta que não deixava nada do azul à mostra e pequenos flocos de neve serpentavam acima de suas cabeças, descendo vagarosamente até se juntarem à camada branca que cobria o chão.

Sirius revolvia a neve com os pés. Não usava um casaco. Apenas uma blusa xadrez de tecido fino. Tinha os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do chão, distraído. Estava agora com treze anos e era um garoto alto, não muito magro, com os cabelos negros sem corte ultrapassando a altura dos ombros. Marlene esfregava os mãos cobertas com grossas luvas de lã. Usava ainda o uniforme de Hogwarts sob a grossa capa de inverno. No peito, havia uma insígnia com uma serpente.

- Não quero – respondeu ele com simplicidade.

- Vai ficar doente – ela resmungou.

Os dois costumavam fazer juntos o caminho da estação de King's Cross até Largo Grimalldi. Não que Sirius não tivesse pessoas da própria família para acompanhá-lo. Mas, por algum motivo misterioso para ela, ele sempre aceitava a oferta de carona da senhora McKinnon.

- Não me importo de ficar doente – Sirius balançou a cabeça, afastando os fios negros da frente dos olhos. Tinha ainda no rosto seu típico sorriso profundamente arrogante.

- Por que você não entra, Black? – indagou ela. Então tirou a luva de uma das mãos e tocou a testa de Sirius com um ar preocupado. – Está gelado. Seus lábios estão roxos.

O sorriso de Sirius se alargou.

- Pode esquentá-los se quiser.

Marlene resmungou algo para si mesma e começou a andar para longe de Sirius, junto à parede da casa. Ouviu os passos lentos do garoto atrás de si. Sirius era maluco, ela pensou. Ela o tinha acompanhado até sua casa à pedido da mãe e mal pudera chegar à calçada antes de Sirius voltar a emergir pela porta da frente dizendo que preferia ficar do lado de fora. Não vestira novamente o casaco.

Ela empurrava casualmente as janelas com as mãos, deixando marcas de dedos nos vidros embaçados pelo frio, até que encontrou uma que cedeu.

- O que está fazendo?

- Descobrindo qual é o seu problema – ela respondeu, empurrando a janela com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Então ergueu a perna e a deslizou para dentro, esgueirando o restante do corpo logo em seguida para o que parecia ser uma sala de música. Um conjunto de poltronas confortáveis estava disposto com mesinhas de chá. Um piano ocupava o canto do cômodo, junto a uma estante de livros. Um violino descansava sobre uma das mesinhas.

Marlene teve o cuidado de firmar bem os pés, para evitar cair e fazer barulho. Sirius, obviamente, não pensara na mesma coisa, pois logo em seguida ela escutou uma expressão de surpresa e o som dele se estatelando no piso de madeira. Ouviram portas rangendo no andar de cima.

- Vamos – Marlene puxou a mão de Sirius e os dois se precipitaram para o corredor. Avançaram três passos, antes de perceberem que alguém se aproximava deles naquela direção e correram para o lado oposto.

Ele a guiou pelos corredores de paredes brancas, cobertos com grandes retratos de bruxos mal-encarados que os miravam de maneira desconfiada. Acima dos quadros, uma longa prateleira exibia algumas dezenas de cabeças de elfos domésticos mumificadas, algumas tão vívidas que pareciam apenas dormir tranquilamente, outras tão desfiguradas pelo tempo que mais pareciam bolotas deformadas de couro cinzento.

Foram parar num átrio, que conectava dois corredores com a ampla sala de visitas e a sala de jantar. Dali, uma escada subia para o primeiro andar. Sirius rodeou o átrio e puxou Marlene para o estreito espaço sob a escada.

- Por que não quer que te vejam aqui? – sussurrou ela.

Sirius olhou para a menina, mas não respondeu. Estava apreensivo, como se esperasse por alguma coisa. Então escutaram os passos na escada, acima de suas cabeças.

- Saia dessa casa, sua imunda! – gritou uma voz masculina. – Traidora do seu sangue! Você mancha o nome da sua família!

Seguiu-se um choro fraco, com palavras incompreensíveis.

- Sim, você vai embora – respondeu outra voz, dessa vez a de uma mulher, fria e cortante. – Não vai continuar aqui espalhando a sua imundície.

Mais passos na escada e uma adolescente surgiu no seu campo de visão. Usava as vestes de Hogwarts, com a capa desabotoada ameaçando deslizar de seus ombros. Andrômeda Black segurava o chapéu negro com ambas as mãos e seus cabelos castanhos caíam sobre o rosto. Tinha uma mancha roxa na têmpora e um fio vermelho escorria pelo canto do lábio.

- Eu... eu não queria... – murmurou Andrômeda, entre lágrimas.

- Pare com isso – ordenou a outra mulher.

- Eu não... – choramingou a garota.

- Pare agora!

Andrômeda abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas interrompeu o gesto no meio. Levou as mãos o peito, como se estivesse sufocada, então caiu de joelhos, dobrando-se sobre o ventre. Seu grito ecoou nas paredes acima como um ganido assustador. Sirius se mexeu ao lado de Marlene e apertou com força seu ombro, mas não fez menção de sair do esconderijo.

O tempo pareceu se arrastar enquanto Andrômeda tremia, apertando o corpo, desabando gradualmente até estar deitada no chão, abraçando as pernas com uma expressão de desespero no rosto pálido. Então, subitamente como havia começado, acabou. O corpo da garota relaxou. Sua testa brilhava de suor.

- Agora vá embora – disse a mulher. – A partir desse momento você está morta, entendeu? Você é uma paria, uma amante de trouxas imunda, um aborto... você é qualquer coisa, menos uma Black!

Andrômeda cobriu o rosto com as mãos, achando que seria atacada novamente, mas não foi. Ergueu o corpo com dificuldade e foi em direção à porta, sem olhar para trás, sem choramingar ou tentar se justificar novamente. Sem ao menos se despedir do lugar onde crescera. Sirius deixou a cabeça cair no ombro de Marlene. Ela estava sem palavras. Escutaram passos se afastando. O átrio estava novamente vazio.

- Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa – ganiu Sirius, atordoado. – Eu deveria... eu deveria ter ajudado, impedido...

- Você não poderia ter feito nada – falou Marlene, tentando soar calma. – Você não ajudaria muito sua prima se fosse expulso de casa junto com ela.

- Não – resmungou ele, inconformado. – Eu deveria, eu não tive coragem de defendê-la. Eu tive medo de ajudar Andrômeda.

- Ela... você vai poder falar com ela – disse a garota. – Desculpe, eu não sabia que você...

Ela não conseguiu terminar. Sirius a puxou para si, envolvendo seu corpo com desespero. Ele a pressionou contra a parede, esperando que o contato trouxesse algum alívio para a imensa sensação de perda que explodia dentro dele. Não conseguia suportar aquilo, precisava se contagiar com a impetuosidade, com a vivacidade dela. Ela não tentou impedi-lo. Correu as mãos pelos cabelos dele, ainda úmidos de neve derretida. Marlene segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, correndo suavemente os dedos por sua face, descrevendo o caminho da testa até o nariz. Ela inclinou o rosto e colou seus lábios aos dele. E sentiu, naquele beijo, o gosto salgado de lágrimas.

o0o0o0o

Sirius entreviu uma luz prateada. Primeiro fraca, como uma neblina esbranquiçada, depois forte e radiante, o calor lambendo seu corpo e expulsando todo o frio desesperador que o dominava.

Sentia novamente o ar fresco em seu rosto e ele voltou a ver a loja semi-destruída. Uma espécie de manto negro deslizava, ondulando como um tecido etéreo para longe. Fugia da luz. Sirius ergueu a cabeça e viu um enorme cão reluzente, erguendo as enormes patas contra a mortalha.

Sirius ergueu o corpo do chão, olhando ao redor, ainda perdido. O cão tinha desaparecido. E viu, parada sob a moldura da porta, uma figura sombria coberta de negro. Uma mão negra emergia das dobras do tecido, com os dedos arqueados como se arranhasse alguma coisa. O rosto estava coberto com uma máscara branca. Uma macabra caveira.

Então, ele se lembrou. Estava na Travessa do Tranco. E entendeu porque tinha se sentido tão mal, estivera sob a influência de algumas dezenas de mortalhas vivas encerradas em vidros dispostos em várias prateleiras de uma estante.

Ele estava se preparando para atacar a pessoa na porta, quando ela ergueu as mãos para a máscara e revelou seu rosto. Era pálida, com o queixo delicado e o nariz fino. Pequenas ondas castanhas escapavam da escuridão dentro da capa. Seus imensos olhos azuis se fixaram longamente em Sirius.

- Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre, Black – a voz mordaz de Marlene McKinnon ecoou na loja vazia.

* * *

**N.A.:**

(tirando a poeira) Quanto tempo...Eu tive probleminhas com a faculdade e com o site, que parece estar tirando a semana para implicar comigo, por isso o capítulo tão atrasado.  
E eu sei que o site anda fumando nas ultimas semanas, então nem vou reclamar da falta de reviews (embora eu ainda as queria muito! XD).

* * *

Respondendo as reviews: 

_Nati R. Black_: O Sirius impulsivo e sentimantalista é tão meigo n.n" E concordo completamente, eles foram feitos um para o outro!  
_Lyla Evans Higurashi_: James e Lily até aparecem, mas beeem no fim e numa cena curtinha n.n A fic é totalmente dedicada aSirius e Marlene.  
_Mylla Evans_: Não, dessa vez você chegou atrasada u.u Mas não mate a Nati não XD Eu amo aquela cena da dança... (suspirando) Ok, não vou mais economizar seu nome : P Comparsa!

* * *

Vocês não acham a mortalha viva um dos animais mais phodas criados pela JK? Eu tinha tanta vontade de usá-la... 

No próximo capítulo, Siriu, Marlene e alcool:

_- Nunca bebo até ficar bêbada.  
- É, eu pensei em usar alguns dos meus dotes para te persuadir a beber – justificou Sirius, fazendo um gesto para trazerem outra garrafa de cerveja.  
- Sabe, Black, o que eu mais gosto em você – ela levou o copo aos lábios – é que você tem menos princípios que eu._

Beijos o/


	5. Capítulo 5 Céu de abril

Capítulo 5. Céu de abril

- Como você pode ir fazer a segurança de um lugar e precisar ser salvo? – riu Marlene, passando distraidamente as mãos nos cabelos.

- Eu não sabia que as pessoas vendiam mortalhas vivas na Travessa do Tranco – resmungou Sirius, impaciente.

- Vendem qualquer coisa na Travessa do Tranco – retrucou ela. – As pessoas estão comprando coisas inacreditáveis para se proteger de alguma forma.

- E você deve andar muito por aquele lugar para saber disso.

Marlene sorriu distraída. Então apoiou o rosto na mão direita, que ainda estava coberta por uma luva preta de couro.

- Não sei o que quer dizer com isso – falou.

Tinham aparatado em frente à sede da Ordem. Marlene correra imediatamente para dentro e acendera a lareira para se comunicar com alguém que Sirius não pôde identificar. Depois do que pareceu um longo tempo para ele, ela terminou e veio se sentar diante dele na longa mesa de reuniões.

Sirius mirava a madeira gasta do tampo da mesa, salpicada de pingos de vela, marcas de fogo e manchas de tinta. Ele tentava colocar em ordem seus pensamentos. Tinha visto Marlene usando a máscara dos comensais da morte. Talvez mais impressionante, tinha visto Marlene conjurando um Patrono com perfeição – a despeito de toda a história sobre ela estar com a mão inutilizada para lançar feitiços com a varinha.

Marlene tinha tirado a luva da mão esquerda e usava a unha para raspar um respingo de cera da mesa. Ela lhe dissera que Dumbledore estava a caminho. E se recusara a justificar de qualquer forma o que Sirius vira na Travessa do Tranco. Apenas dissera que comensais estavam rondando o lugar, procurando algo para Voldemort. E alguns deles acharam que havia pessoas demais nas lojas e resolveram cuidar para que a rua ficasse deserta. Ainda não havia contagem de mortos.

- Marlene, diga alguma coisa – ele disse subitamente. – Diga apenas que eu entendi mal, mas não fique calada.

Marlene ergueu os olhos azuis para Sirius.

- Você não entendeu mal.

- Então eu entendi bem? – perguntou ele, incrédulo.

- Você entendeu como quis – Marlene se inclinou para trás na cadeira, com os cotovelos nos apoios. Parecia um tanto arrogante com aquela postura.

- Eu entendi que você estava andando pela Travessa do Tranco vestida como uma comensal da morte.

- Sua percepção é tão admirável, Black – Marlene revirou os olhos. – Só é superada pela sua capacidade de dedução.

- Marlene...

- Não. Eu não vou falar sobre isso – ela falou, com seus olhos fixos no rapaz.

Sirius se levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa. Puxou a cadeira de Marlene com violência, apoiou um dos joelhos no assento, debruçando o corpo sobre ela. Tinha a varinha em punho, apontada para o peito da garota.

- Agora me diga!

Marlene riu. Balançou a cabeça e segurou a testa, o som de sua risada se espalhando no cômodo escuro e empoeirado.

- O que vai fazer? Você esquece que eu sei que é um Black covarde?

- Você não deveria dizer essas coisas quando alguém estiver apontando a varinha para você – ele sorriu.

- Tente, Black. Vamos ver até onde consegue ir.

A expressão de Sirius se abrandou.

- Eu poderia te amaldiçoar – ele falou. – Bem aqui – Sirius fez um circulo com a ponta da varinha no lado esquerdo do peito de Marlene.

Marlene parou de rir, assumindo um ar subitamente grave. Seus olhos encontraram os de Sirius através da escuridão. Respiravam o ar pesado do velho sótão, sentindo o calor um do outro de tão próximos que estavam.

- Você já fez isso. Há muito tempo – falou ela. Então, abriu os dedos da mão enluvada, e Sirius foi repelido para trás. Ele sacudiu os braços para evitar desequilibrar e cair.

Nesse momento, as chamas da lareira se tornaram verdes. Os outros membros da Ordem estavam chegando para a reunião.

o0o0o0o

Durante todo o tempo em que ficaram na sede naquele dia, Sirius não conseguiu desviar os olhos da mão de Marlene. Ela a deixara sobre a mesa, ainda enluvada, os dedos se mexendo agilmente, como se dedilhassem um piano. Isso foi antes de Marlene perceber o exame a que era submetida e esconder a mão nas dobras da capa.

Não houve nenhuma menção ao fato de Marlene estar usando aquela máscara quando encontrara Sirius na Travessa do Tranco. Na verdade, todos pareciam ignorar o fato. Ele teve vontade de trazer o assunto à tona, mas teve receio de revelar algo que os outros não poderiam saber. Ou porque Marlene estava espionando os comensais em segredo, ou porque... ele não gostava de pensar no outro motivo que lhe vinha à mente.

Mesmo assim, havia aquela voz em sua cabeça, murmurando sem parar que Marlene McKinnon não frustrara as expectativas de sua família, como ele mesmo fizera. Enquanto ele se sentava à mesa da Gryffindor, ainda tonto com a escolha do chapéu seletor, Marlene ocupava triunfante um lugar à mesa da Slytherin.

o0o0o0o

- Está com fome? – perguntou Sirius.

Fazia tempo que não via Marlene usando algo que não fosse preto. Tinha vindo à sede da Ordem naquele dia vestida de trouxa, com uma calça jeans e um suéter lilás (segundo ela, comprados com a orientação de Lily). E usava luvas de lã, apesar de já estarem em abril.

Marlene demorou para responder, como se avaliasse cuidadosamente a pergunta. Então, sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e, sem nenhuma palavra, seguiu para o alçapão que ligava o velho sótão à superfície. O ar estava úmido naquela noite.

Andaram lado a lado ao longo de uma calçada deserta, iluminados pelas luzes amareladas dos postes. Não se olhavam, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, atravessando a rua residencial em direção ao comércio mais próximo.

- Então, qual o segredo da sua mão? – Sirius quebrou o silêncio.

Marlene sorriu olhando para a calçada.

- Arranjei uma boa substituta – e, como se quisesse provar a afirmativa, abriu e fechou a mão direita repetidamente.

- Tão boa que é capaz de lançar feitiços sem varinha – ele completou.

Marlene fez um gesto vago com a cabeça, sem confirmar nem negar.

- Não pense nisso, Black. Não é o seu forte.

- Já que me conhece tão bem assim, não deveria parar de me chamar de Black? – perguntou ele.

- E como eu deveria te chamar? – ela riu.

- Pelo meu nome – respondeu Sirius.

- Seu nome é Black – ela respondeu, sem se alterar.

Sirius parou de andar. Encarou Marlene por um instante antes de rir também.

- Eu tinha esquecido que você era tão parecida comigo.

- Não sou parecida com você – retrucou ela.Voltou a andar e Sirius a acompanhou.

Entraram num estabelecimento de aparência suspeita. As janelas estavam tão sujas que mal se podia ver o lado de fora e o ar tinha um cheiro estranho. A tinta das paredes estava descascada em alguns pontos. O lugar era mal iluminado e uma melodia alta e descontínua ecoava, impossibilitando que pudessem ouvir um ao outro. Num balcão de madeira riscada, um velho com ar desleixado servia bebidas para homens que se encarrapitavam no alto de bancos de pernas longas. Uma garçonete usando um short mínimo andava por entre as mesas, com um cigarro entre os dentes.

Sirius escolheu uma mesa isolada, em que o som era detido por uma parede. Marlene se sentou a sua frente, olhando para os lados com estranheza. Ficou um pouco afastada da mesa, como se achasse que poderia adoecer se a tocasse.

- Tem certeza que se pode comer num lugar desses? – perguntou ela, examinando um porta-guardanapos que havia sobre a mesa.

- Você viu a placa lá fora, onde estava escrito "bar e restaurante"?

- Vi.

- Então eu diria que é provavelmente um lugar onde se pode comer – ele deu de ombros.

Marlene sorriu derrotada e recebeu o cardápio que a garçonete lhe passava. A mulher olhou longamente para as vestes bruxas de Sirius, mas depois pareceu se convencer que era mais algum tipo de moda passageira. Sirius deixou que Marlene se encarregasse dos pedidos. Queria apenas algo para beber. Momentos depois, a garçonete voltou, colocando diante deles uma garrafa de cerveja e dois copos. O rapaz serviu a bebida nos copos.

- Agora pode me dizer por que precisou inventar essa desculpa de me chamar pra sair? – perguntou a garota, levando o copo à boca.

Sirius deu um grande gole na bebida antes de responder:

- Só queria fazer alguma coisa com você.

Marlene se inclinou para trás, assumindo um ar arrogante.

- Claro, você me convidou apenas por causa dos meus lindos olhos azuis.

- Também – Sirius balançou a cabeça. Então encheu mais o copo. – Mas eu não tiro o mérito dos seus cabelos castanhos.

Marlene sorriu. Há quanto tempo ela não tinha alguém para conversar daquela maneira? Não gostava de pensar que sentia falta, mas a verdade é que sentia. E talvez fosse por isso que algo dentro dela estivesse dando o alarme de que, se continuasse com aquilo, faria algo que não deveria fazer.

- Eu estava pensando em te embebedar e te fazer contar tudo sobre a história da máscara – falou Sirius, com uma expressão que flutuava entre o sincero e o debochado. Marlene não duvidou de que ele estivesse falando sério. Não conhecendo Sirius como ela conhecia.

- Não ia funcionar – ela pousou o copo vazio na mesa. Sirius se apressou em enchê-lo. – Nunca bebo até ficar bêbada.

- É, eu pensei em usar alguns dos meus dotes para te persuadir a beber – justificou Sirius, fazendo um gesto para trazerem outra garrafa de cerveja.

- Sabe, Black, o que eu mais gosto em você – ela levou o copo aos lábios – é que você tem menos princípios que eu.

A comida foi colocada diante deles, mas nenhum dos dois comeu como deveria. Deixavam-se levar pela conversa, pelo efeito do álcool, a velha identificação da infância aflorando novamente. O momento os deixava leves, como se outra vez se escondessem sob a janela da cozinha da casa dos Black para assustar os elfos domésticos que passassem com bandejas.

- Será que podemos aparatar? – perguntou Sirius, quando deixaram o restaurante, encontrando novamente a noite fria. Era primavera e o céu estava claro, ponteado de estrelas.

- Você não está tão bêbado assim – Marlene empurrou o rapaz.

- Mas você não está sóbria – ele sorriu. – Significa que consegui o que queria.

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior, uma mancha de tensão perpassando seu rosto.

- Não conseguiu – falou, com um ar forçosamente confiante. – Ainda tenho perfeito controle do que falo.

- Será que tem mesmo? – Sirius se aproximou dela. Seus dedos escorregaram no rosto da menina, da têmpora ao queixo. Ela não tentou afastá-lo. Apenas mantinha-se séria, os olhos fixos em Sirius.

- O que você quer saber, Sirius? – perguntou ela, e o rapaz se assustou com o tom de voz que ela usou. Estava serena, não mais arrogante ou evasiva. – Se eu sou comensal da morte?

- Eu não... – murmurou ele.

- Pensou sim – ela sorriu. – E você não foi o único. É assim tão difícil aceitar que uma Slytherin possa estar do lado de vocês?

- Mas você não é, certo? – perguntou Sirius. – Digo, comensal...

Marlene deu um passo para longe de Sirius, subitamente irritada. Toda a serenidade foi varrida de seu rosto.

- Eu não sou partidária de Voldemort, Black – disse ela. – E eu acho que as pessoas deveriam parar de ficar desconfiando de mim, e olhar para você. Você sim tem uma família cheia de maus elementos.

- Não vou contestar isso – disse Sirius. Tinha enfiado as mãos nos bolsos e andava ao lado de Marlene. – Mas não desconfiam de mim porque...

- Porque que você é um Gryffindor – adiantou-se Marlene. – E não diga que não é por causa disso.

- Não é SÓ por causa disso – corrigiu o rapaz. – Eu fugi de casa. Além disso, não ando fazendo coisas que não posso contar a ninguém, e não apareço por aí com máscara de caveira.

Marlene lhe deu um tapinha no ombro, como se reconhecesse que ele tinha vencido.

- Mesmo assim você não acredita que eu seja partidária de Voldemort. Será o poder dos olhos azuis de novo? – ela riu.

- Eu posso acreditar.

- Não acredita – duvidou Marlene. – Se acreditasse, teria mencionado o assunto na reunião.

- Talvez eu prefira arriscar – avaliou Sirius. – Afinal, uma comensal da morte de olhos azuis não pode ser tão má – falou, num tom forçosamente galante.

- É, Gryffindors não são conhecidos por terem vidas longas – suspirou a garota. – Esse é o tipo de idéia que explica isso.

- Como se você fosse a Slytherin das Slytherins – ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu sou, Black – disse Marlene, com sinceridade. – Você sabe disso. Sabe tanto que... bem, não se esforçou muito para cumprir sua promessa.

- Que promessa? – Sirius parou de andar. Marlene evitou o seu olhar. Então ele voltou a atenção para os prédios em volta.

- Esqueça – ela fez um gesto com a mão. – Por que está parado aí?

- É aqui que eu moro.

Marlene ergueu os olhos para o prédio antigo, de tijolos aparentes pintados de vermelho há muito tempo, agora cobertos por fuligem e musgo. Várias janelas com grades de metal emergiam ao longo de três andares.

- Você mora nisso? – perguntou ela, sem acreditar. – Pensei que você tinha herdado muito dinheiro do seu tio e...

- Herdei. Mas gosto de morar aqui.

Marlene fez uma careta, enquanto Sirius revirava os bolsos da capa em busca da chave. Quando ele finalmente a encontrou, teve alguma dificuldade para achar o buraco da fechadura no escuro – ou talvez fosse porque não estivesse exatamente sóbrio. Quando finalmente a porta do prédio estava aberta, ele fez um gesto para que Marlene entrasse na frente, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Vou aparatar para casa.

- É mais fácil você ir parar na Transilvânia que conseguir acertar sua casa.

- Eu consigo – garantiu Marlene.

- Suba – ele pediu. – Garanto que não é tão ruim quanto parece quando é visto por fora.

* * *

N.A.:

Eles não são um casal de bêbadosfofos? XD

Desculpem pela demora, andei brigando com o fanfiction(ponto)net e cheia de coisas pra estudar. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo n.n"

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:

_Mylla Evans_: Primeira absoluta dessa vez! Não importam os beijos (e eu admito que tive uma certa facilidade em escrever os beijos nessa fic, o tipo de coisa que só S/M faz), eu não sei escrever vivência u.u Mas isso não importa, né? Você não vai desistir de cobrar sua aposta...

_Camilla Gurjao_: O Sirius frágil, dá vontade de pôr no colo T.T Sim, a Marlene era da Sonserina. Isso não interferiu propriamente na relação deles, embora a Marlene ache que sim. E o calor do álcool ainda não acabou, continua no próximo capítulo n.n

_Cicy Padfoot_: Sem problemas, eu também não estou conseguindo revisar os capítulos e postar com a regularidade que queria u.u" Também tenho pena da Andrômeda, gosto muito da personagem. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo o/

* * *

No próximo capítulo:

_"Sirius se inclinou para ela e segurou sua mão direita, sentindo o toque macio da luva de lã. Os olhos negros dele passeavam pelo rosto de Marlene. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, e o gesto a fez parecer novamente uma adolescente. Então, num movimento brusco, Marlene afastou as mãos dele com um tapa e se arrastou para o lado no sofá, para ficar o mais longe possível de Sirius.  
__- Você não pode ganhar dessa vez, Black – murmurou ela, os olhos perdidos fixos na janela. – E quanto mais cedo aceitar isso, mais cedo terminaremos." _


	6. Capítulo 6 Felizes

Capítulo 6. Felizes

Marlene observava o perfil de Sirius contra a luminosidade que entrava pela janela. Ele estava abaixado junto ao malão que sempre levava para Hogwarts, tentando organizar os objetos lá dentro. Tinha um ar distraído. E Marlene tentava encontrar em seus gestos o motivo de ele tê-la chamado ali.

Sirius acabara de completar dezesseis anos e nunca lhe parecera tão deslocado na casa dos Black. Ainda usava cabelos compridos, desalinhados, a franja caindo sobre os olhos. Há muito tempo abdicara de usar vestes formais. Preferia as vestes negras, simples ou, quando decidia que já passara muito tempo desde a última vez em que chocara a família, aparecia vestido com roupas trouxas. Era assim que estava vestido agora, com velhas calças jeans e uma jaqueta de couro. Sirius, ela sabia, gostava de ser diferente do resto da família e sempre os desafiava pelo simples prazer de chocar.

Sirius nunca tivera os pés muito firmados no chão. Estava sempre flutuando, levado por sua imaginação, sua alegria, seus idealismos. Marlene admirava a forma como ele se deixava arrebatar pelos idealismos. Como a amizade. Sirius acreditava que a amizade era o mais alto degrau das relações humanas. Montara em torno de si uma barreira de pessoas a que era leal e em quem confiava completamente, e assim conseguira se isolar da família. Ela, às vezes, achava que Sirius tinha se convencido de que isso era suficiente. Que sempre seria suficiente.

- Ainda estamos no meio de agosto – comentou ela, examinando distraidamente os entalhes da coluna da cama do garoto. – Por que já está fazendo as malas?

- Gosto de me adiantar – justificou Sirius, sem tirar os olhos do interior do malão.

Marlene ergueu o rosto para a mesinha ao lado da cama. Havia um pequeno espelho, um pergaminho enrolado e um livro sobre táticas de quadribol, no qual haviam sido enfiados vários papéis.

- Por que me chamou aqui? – ela perguntou, impaciente com a aparente falta de justificativa para sua presença naquele quarto. Sirius parecia tão ocupado. Mal erguera o rosto para cumprimentá-la.

Sirius parou de mexer no malão. Apontou para a mesinha.

- Pode me trazer essas coisas?

Marlene bufou, inconformada. Então, pegou o pergaminho velho, o espelho e o livro e caminhou até o rapaz. Estendeu-os para Sirius. Ele pegou primeiro o pergaminho, que foi guardado num bolso lateral do malão. Depois o espelho, que ele colocou entre as roupas. Então, virou-se para pegar o livro, olhando para Marlene pela primeira vez desde que ela chegara. Ele estava abatido. Mas ainda assim, havia um lampejo de intensa determinação em seus olhos.

- O que está pretendendo fazer, Black? – ela perguntou, antes de conseguir se conter. Sirius puxou o livro com firmeza, mas Marlene não o soltou.

- Arrumar minha mala – respondeu ele, puxando o livro com mais força, mas ela não cedeu.

- Para quê? – insistiu Marlene.

- Não é da sua conta – ele se irritou.

- É sim, você me chamou aqui porque é – ela inclinou o corpo, usando o próprio peso para trazer o livro para si.

- Te chamei aqui para carregar coisas para mim – fez Sirius, sem se alterar.

- Mentiroso – sibilou Marlene, entre dentes. – E covarde. Covarde como sempre foi. Não sei qual foi a parte Gryffindor que aquele chapéu viu em você.

Sirius não respondeu, mas ficou visivelmente irritado. Arrancou o livro das mãos dela e o atirou dentro do baú, furioso. Então, levantou-se e caminhou até o armário, abrindo as portas duplas. Marlene o seguiu com os olhos.

- Vá embora – mandou ele, remexendo impaciente as roupas penduradas.

- Você é quem sabe – ela balançou a cabeça, derrotada. Virou-se para ir embora, mas nesse momento seu olhar recaiu no amontoado de objetos dentro do baú. Bem em cima de tudo estava o livro pelo qual haviam brigado, agora aberto, revelando a verdadeira identidade dos papéis guardados ali dentro. Eram fotografias em preto e branco.

De lá acenavam Sirius de várias idades, ora em Hogwarts com os amigos comemorando a vitória em um jogo de quadribol ou numa divertida visita a Hogsmeade, ora em casa, ainda criança, acenando do jardim ensolarado, segurando a mão do irmão mais novo.

A cabeça da garota pareceu se encher com um zunido anormal. Voltou a olhar para Sirius. Ele ainda remexia o armário, afastando cabides e, eventualmente, jogando alguma peça de roupa sobre os ombros.

- Para onde você vai, Sirius?

Ele parou. Suspirou longamente. Então fechou as portas do armário. Girou os pés e, parecendo terrivelmente interessado no piso do quarto, caminhou de volta para o malão. Marlene mordia o lábio inferior. Deixou que duas ou três vestes caíssem no malão, cobrindo as fotografias.

- Sirius... – ela insistiu.

- Vou embora – falou Sirius, fechando o malão com força. A tampa ficou presa pouco acima do fecho. Ele se sentou na cama e cruzou os braços de um jeito abatido.

- Embora? – Marlene riu, achando que ele fosse desmentir o que acabara de dizer. Mas, como Sirius não falou mais nada, ela perguntou: – Embora para onde exatamente?

Marlene se sentou ao lado dele. Sirius olhava fixamente para frente, onde estava a janela. Estava tenso.

- Vou para a casa de James. Por um tempo, depois vou procurar um lugar para mim.

Marlene olhou para o chão. Não era como se ela soubesse o que deveria dizer. Sirius sempre fora muito dono de si. Ainda assim, tinha apenas quinze anos. Não podia simplesmente sair de casa.

- Não vou deixar que me expulsem – murmurou ele. – Não como fizeram com Andrômeda.

- Ninguém vai tentar te impedir? – indagou a garota. Olhava para o chão, para seus pés e os de Sirius, lado a lado, sobre o desenho geométrico do tapete.

- Provavelmente – Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- E você me chamou aqui para dizer isso? – ela sorriu, mais porque era a única expressão que conseguia colocar no rosto do que por querer transmitir simpatia. – Mesmo sabendo que eu ia dizer que você enlouqueceu?

Sirius ergueu a mão e tocou os dedos da garota, num gesto lento e gradual, que terminou com seus dedos entrelaçados. No fim das contas, ele não era tão corajoso quanto quisera parecer com aquela atitude. Queria que ela o ajudasse a ser forte, como fizera no dia em que Andrômeda fora expulsa de casa. Marlene era sempre tão racional, tão cheia de certezas. Queria um pouco da confiança dela para si, nem que fosse apenas por um instante. Não podia ser apenas o Sirius Black sonhador querendo desafiar o mundo com sua coragem desmedida. Precisava da crença dela para acreditar que tudo ia dar certo.

o0o0o0o

- Acho que agora posso dizer com toda a certeza que esse lugar é tão ruim por dentro quanto por fora – disse Marlene, com o corpo debruçado na janela, seus olhos perdidos em algum ponto da rua lá embaixo.

Sirius riu. Estava sentado no chão, brincando com uma garrafa de cerveja vazia, as costas apoiadas numa das poltronas da sala.

Não havia lareira, apenas um enorme e antigo aquecedor que, quando ligado, fazia barulho, como se os canos de metal estivessem trincando. Sirius já morava ali há alguns anos. E Marlene observou que ele ignorava completamente a existência de luz elétrica, espalhando tocos de vela por todo o apartamento, que ele ia acendendo à medida que mudava de cômodo com acenos de varinha.

O lugar não era propriamente sujo, mas tinha um aspecto velho e desgastado, com o papel de parede desbotado e cheio de buracos. O piso estava manchado em muitos pontos e o teto tinha um tom amarelado, como o de um pergaminho velho. Portas e janelas se abriam com dificuldade e os móveis, que já eram antigos, pareciam em estado ainda pior com a camada de poeira que se formara sobre eles. Sirius dissera que não parava em casa há uma semana, para justificar a falta de ordem. Mas Marlene não achou que o lugar fosse parecer muito melhor se ele tivesse estado ali no dia anterior – exceto pela parte da poeira.

- De todo modo, é apenas provisório – ele acrescentou. – Não vou ficara aqui para sempre. Apenas até... – ele se deteve, como se não tivesse muita certeza do que dizer.

- Até você resolver que não gosta tanto assim da convivência com os ratos? – falou Marlene, em um tom mordaz, ao mesmo tempo em que se virava para ele, ainda com os cotovelos apoiados na moldura da janela.

Sirius riu, sem lhe dar muita atenção, parecendo mais interessado na garrafa do que na conversa.

- Até toda essa loucura acabar – ele deu de ombros. – Aí, talvez, eu resolva morar em algum vilarejo bruxo. Entre os trouxas... bem, é preciso se contentar com um lugar desses para conseguir ter alguma privacidade.

- E sua... namorada não se incomoda com isso? – indagou a garota, deixando a janela e caminhando distraidamente pela sala.

Sirius parou de girara garrafa no chão e ergueu o rosto para ela.

- Não tenho namorada. Não tenho tempo para essas coisas.

- Claro que não tem – concordou Marlene, mirando o chão. – Entre suas tentativas de escandalizar sua família e as missões importantíssimas que a Ordem dá a você, não teria como sobrar tempo, não é mesmo?

Uma sombra de irritação perpassou o rosto de Sirius. Então, ele sorriu presunçoso e rebateu:

- Claro que as minhas missões parecem de pouca importância quando comparadas a andar por aí vestida como comensal da morte.

Marlene deixou o corpo cair num sofá longe de Sirius. Parecia cansada demais para brigar com ele. Ou talvez, como ele, estivesse farta de tudo aquilo. Não só da guerra, mas dos jogos de interesse, das mentiras, dos fingimentos. Talvez cansados demais, mesmo para acreditar que um dia a guerra fosse acabar e que Sirius fosse se mudar para um lugar descente.

- Eu é que não tenho tempo – murmurou ela. Mexia mais uma vez os dedos da mão que antes estivera ferida, como se estivesse testando seu movimento. – Não tenho nem mais um minuto para isso tudo.

Um som alto encheu a sala. Sirius tinha deixado que a garrafa tombasse no chão. Ele se levantou e andou até Marlene, indo se sentar ao lado dela.

- Marlene – ele disse o seu nome bem devagar, como fazia quando queria pedir alguma coisa. A maioria das pessoas com quem convivia preferia fazer rodeios, observar as reações, avaliar o terreno cuidadosamente antes de pedir qualquer coisa. Sirius, ao contrário, sempre fora direto, pedindo sinceramente o que queria, mesmo quando sabia que havia pouca possibilidade de ser atendido.

Era assim quando lhe pedia para trazer-lhe chocolate quente, nas vezes em que ele ficara escondido da família. Sirius sabia que ela nunca entendera completamente por que ele fazia aquilo. Ele mesmo não tinha certeza se entendia. Talvez fosse uma forma de punir seus parentes. Talvez apenas algo que ele fizesse para chamar atenção. Ou talvez, ele precisasse se distanciar deles às vezes.

Sirius se inclinou para ela e segurou sua mão direita, sentindo o toque macio da luva de lã. Os olhos negros dele passeavam pelo rosto de Marlene. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, e o gesto a fez parecer novamente uma adolescente. Então, num movimento brusco, Marlene afastou as mãos dele com um tapa e se arrastou para o lado no sofá, para ficar o mais longe possível de Sirius.

- Você não pode ganhar dessa vez, Black – murmurou ela, os olhos azuis fixos na janela. – E quanto mais cedo aceitar isso, mais cedo terminaremos.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender o que Marlene queria dizer.

- Terminaremos o quê? – perguntou ele.

- Você sabe.

O rapaz não insistiu. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro prateado. A pouca luz da sala se concentrou na superfície refletora do objeto, como se um fagulha de estrela tivesse se perdido ali.

Sirius colocou um cigarro na boca, mas não o acendeu, ficou olhando para o isqueiro, como se ali pudesse encontrar respostas para suas dúvidas.

- Marlene – ele repetiu, novamente usando aquele tom ameno e sincero. – Por que você aceitou vir comigo?

Ela sorriu.

- Eu não poderia resistir, não é mesmo? Nenhuma mulher resistiria a Sirius Black – seus olhos fizeram uma curva na direção dele.

- Bom, você acabou de provar que resiste sim – Sirius ergueu a tampa do isqueiro, produzindo uma chama amarelada.

Marlene observou enquanto o fogo se aproximava da ponta do cigarro, o papel branco se retraindo à medida que era carbonizado, os lábios de Sirius ficando tensos e a linha de fumaça que subiu em seguida. Ela tinha aceitado sair com ele apenas para dizer que não queria mais se lembrar, não queria mais escutar, que ele não se importasse, porque ela não era mais a menina de quem ele um dia roubara um beijo. Mas ela queria que ele se importasse. Quereria que ele fizesse alguma coisa definitiva, que destruísse a tensão que transbordava de dentro dela. E, ao mesmo tempo, queria nunca mais ter que olhar para ele.

- Eu sempre achei que ia ser feliz algum dia – falou Sirius. – Claro que tive momentos felizes, mas eu acreditava que ia chegar uma hora em que eu ia dizer "é isso aí, acabaram-se as dificuldades, daqui para frente eu vou ser feliz".

- "E viveram felizes para sempre" – sorriu Marlene. Ela tomou o isqueiro da mão dele e o acendeu, seu rosto se tingindo de amarelo. – Conheço pessoas felizes, mas acho que elas mentem.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Agora sim, era uma conversa de bêbados.

- O engraçado – ele falou – é que, pensando agora, acho que fui mais feliz quando morava com meus pais. E eu fiz tanto esforço para sair de lá...

Sirius ria baixinho e Marlene se deixou contagiar por aquela alegria trágica. Se esqueceu que estava encolhida num canto do sofá. Esqueceu que, poucos instantes antes, estava prestes a levantar e ir embora. Sua risada ecoou junto com a de Sirius, se erguendo no ar como ramos tortuosos de uma trepadeira até ecoar no teto e se espalhar em todas as direções.

Marlene se inclinou para frente, apoiado os braços nos joelhos. Seu rosto se escondeu nas palmas das mãos. E o som da risada se tornou mais fraco, espaçado, transformando-se em soluços. Ela tremia.

Sirius estendeu o braço sobre o ombro dela e, dessa vez, Marlene não tentou se afastar. Não falou nada. Ela estendeu a mão para ele a segurasse, e Sirius obedeceu à ordem silenciosa. Marlene fez força para apertar seus dedos entre suas delicadas falanges. Os olhos o fitavam, nenhuma palavra ameaçava emergir, apenas o vago som de choro. As lágrimas iluminavam o rosto dela.

Marlene fechou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando se concentrar para evitar um pensamento. Então ergueu o rosto. Observou Sirius através dos olhos azuis como que fazendo uma anotação mental dele.

- Ainda gosto de você – ele disse.

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior. Então, como se estivesse descarregando algo que ficara muito tempo guardado dentro de si, falou simplesmente:

- Eu te amei.

Um som metálico ecoou na sala. Marlene estava de pé, e o isqueiro prateado tinha rolado de seus dedos para o chão.

* * *

N.A.: 

Adoro fins de capítulos vagos n.n  
Achei tão angustiante esse riso que se converte em choro da Marlene. E estou ficando viciada em incluir a mansão dos Black em todas as fics que escrevo...  
Ah, alguém conhece um remédio para completa falta de inspiração? u.u  
Para quem, como eu, estiver brigando com o fanfiction(ponto)net, saiba que eu não me importo de receber emails: bel(underline)yukino(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

* * *

Respondendo às reviews: 

_Mylla Evans_: Promessa é dívida XD S/M é completamente mágico. Eu estou há meses completamente travada pra escrever, mas esse shipper sai tudo bonitinho, em tempo récord, como se não viesse exatamente da minha cabeça exausta e cheia de genética... Já me convenci de que você não vai desistir a vivência u.u  
_Kmillosk_: Agora acabou a bebedeira lol Mas acabamos de passar do meio da fic, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido explicativo sobre o que aconteceu. Mas as relações humanas em geral são altamente irracionais, certo?  
_Lilly Strange_: fic atualizada o.o  
_cicy padfoot_: Eu sempre posto, atraso mas posto. Agora não vai ter mais tantas idas e vindas no tempo, a narração é mais linear até... bem, até o fim.  
_Fátima_: brigada n.n  
_Lyla Evans Higurashi_: Eu sempre quis colocar ela na Sonserina e coincidiu de, nessa fic, a personalidade dela ter ficado perfeita isso. Não foi muito planejado, apenas deu certo na hora...

* * *

No próximo capítulo: 

"_- Eu preciso contar a Dumbledore o que aconteceu aos Prewett – murmurou ela.  
__- O que aconteceu? – Sirius se abaixou diante dela.  
__Marlene se inclinou para frente e pegou a capa, atirando-a para Sirius. No primeiro momento, ele não entendeu. Então percebeu que a capa estava úmida em alguns pontos. E sentiu o inconfundível cheiro de sangue.  
__- Foi isso que aconteceu! – Marlene deixou a cabeça cair para frente, cobrindo a nuca com as mãos."_


	7. Capítulo 7 Mudança

Capítulo 7. Mudança

Marlene mirou-se no espelho. Mas não era seu rosto. Era uma caveira branca, com brilhantes olhos azuis se sobressaindo. Suspirou, sentindo o odor adocicado de flores. Já estavam quase na primavera.

Era demais para ela pensar que, novamente, a primavera chegava sem que a guerra se aproximasse de uma resolução. Sem que o mundo voltasse aos eixos certos.

Mas não era isso que deveria estar fazendo. Suspirou novamente. Precisava limpar os pensamentos antes de sair, deveria jogar para o fundo da mente suas preocupações com a guerra, com a Ordem e com todos. Não podia arriscar que um desses pensamentos emergisse quando estivesse entre comensais da morte.

Abaixou os olhos para a penteadeira sob o espelho. Lá estava sua velha varinha, descansando sobre uma caixa. Já fazia um bom tempo que não a usava. Marlene tocou seu cabo de madeira lustrosa. Não era a mesma coisa. Mas, de todo modo, ela sabia desde o início que nunca seria.

Não era só o fato ter de usar luvas o tempo todo e perder grande parte do tato do mundo que a incomodava. Aquele tipo de magia também... não era bom, não como a magia comum, feita com varinha. A magia para ela sempre tinha sido intuitiva, delicada, algo que vinha de dentro para fora. Mas aquela magia era, de alguma forma, muito grosseira, como se tivesse que estar sempre controlando sua força para não causar algum estrago. Nunca acontecera nada de grave, mas isso não era suficiente para que deixasse de sentir que carregava uma arma potencialmente mortal ao menor descontrole.

Segurou a varinha entre os dedos. Não havia nada diferente, ao menos aparentemente. Era como se nunca tivesse estado machucada. Girou a varinha, admirando os efeitos da luz na madeira. Então voltou a pousá-la no lugar. Agora era apenas uma lembrança. Voltou a mirar o espelho, que refletia a disposição dos móveis no quarto. Tudo tão arrumado, iluminado, com as paredes cobertas de quadros de bailarinas e pôsteres de quadribol do Holyhead Harpies de 1978 – o último ano em que realmente acompanhara o andamento do campeonato nacional. Tinha toda leveza do quarto de uma adolescente. O aspecto dela quando era adolescente. Não era só a varinha, o quarto inteiro parecia ter saído de uma lembrança distante.

Ou talvez fosse ela que tivesse se distanciado muito daquela realidade.

Certo, não estava funcionando. A idéia era esvaziar a mente e se concentrar para não deixar emergir nenhum pensamento inconveniente. Mas essa parecia ser uma tarefa impossível quando ela se sentia tocada até mesmo por um pôster de quadribol velho. Daqui a pouco, ia ficar igual à Sirius Black, carregando um pergaminho velho, comido de traças, dentro do baú quando fugiu de casa.

Inclinou o corpo para frente, até encostar a testa na superfície gelada do espelho. Era estranho, de repente, se lembrar de Sirius. Quando passara as últimas semanas se policiando para não pensar nele. Afinal, ela era bastante controlada. Não estaria fazendo aquele trabalho para a Ordem se não fosse. Ninguém como Sirius poderia cobrir o rosto com aquela máscara e agir como se não se importasse. Havia algo de profundamente vil em fazer aquilo, porque no fundo sabia que não se importava nem um pouco com o fato de estar entre comensais da morte. No o fundo, não era tão diferente assim de estar nas masmorras da Slytherin.

Ele, é claro, jamais entenderia. Nobre demais para aquela guerra. Guerras não são para pessoas nobres, são para pessoas vis, que não se importavam em sujar um pouco as mãos. Sirius jamais sujaria as mãos. Ele achava que era possível vencer a guerra sendo bom.

Ela sorriu. Talvez fosse isso que ela gostasse em Sirius, afinal. Desde criança, ele se recusava a aceitar as coisas erradas que via. Não era apenas vontade de desafiar os pais. Ele apenas sabia, instintivamente, que algumas coisas eram certas e outras eram inaceitáveis. Não era à toa que tinha ido para a Gryffindor.

E agora estava com a sensação desagradável de não conseguir se controlar. Estava pensando em Sirius quando deveria estar se esforçando para não pensar em nada. Claro, os comensais adorariam saber que ela um dia alimentara uma paixonite por ele, mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido quando eram crianças. Não havia por que ser otimista e achar que ninguém ia perceber para onde estavam fluindo seus pensamentos. E, se começasse a pensar na quantidade de vezes que tinham se encontrado nos últimos tempos então...

Apertou as mãos com força na borda da mesa, impaciente com a própria incompetência. Quando era mais jovem, costumava dizer que Sirius era fraco por se ligar tão facilmente às pessoas. Mas, no fundo, ela também era assim. E a falta de contato humano nos últimos meses a torturava. Era por isso que estava obcecada por Sirius. Era a única explicação.

Marlene desabotoou a luva da mão direita e, vagarosamente, puxou o tecido, que deslizou sobre sua pele, revelando primeiro um pulso prateado, depois uma mão inteira de prata lustrosa, movendo-se ativamente esticando e dobrando os dedos.

Perguntava-se o que Sirius achava que acontecera com sua mão. Será que tinha deduzido?

Ergueu a mão prateada diante dos olhos, então a levou à testa, fechando os olhos com força. Depois, voltou a afastá-la, agora coberta por uma fina camada esbranquiçada, como um pequeno pedaço de nuvem. Ela abriu uma gaveta na penteadeira, encontrando uma bacia de mármore. A lateral fora cuidadosamente toda entalhada com runas. Estava vazia e coberta com alguma poeira. Não sabia há quanto tempo não a usava. Depositou com cuidado o fiapo de nuvem no fundo, que imediatamente se agitou, formando pequenas ondas que subiam e desciam rapidamente.

Fechou a gaveta. Cobriu o rosto com a máscara. Mirou novamente o espelho e, dessa vez, reconheceu-se naquela caveira. Algo seco e morto que estava determinado a se esquecer da vida.

* * *

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça e puxou o travesseiro para cima do rosto. Quem diria que era preciso tanta capacidade de concentração para dormir. Atirou o travesseiro no chão e sentou-se na cama, esfregando o rosto. Não conseguia se desligar. O fluxo de pensamentos era constante, e piorava quando ele tentava parar de pensar. 

Correu os olhos pelo quarto escuro. Estava montando guarda na sede da ordem naquele dia. E estava acordado há muitas horas. Deveria estar morrendo de sono. E, no entanto, era como se simplesmente não pudesse parar de pensar.

Levantou da cama e tateou o chão até encontrar as botas. A noite estava clara e a luz entrava pelas frestas do teto. Deixou o quarto, tonto, correndo a mão pela parede para se orientar no caminho.

O alçapão de entrada no sótão dava para um amplo vão central, do qual partiam corredores que levavam a quartos, uma cozinha improvisada – apenas uma bacia de metal sobre uma mesa e um montinho de pedras sobre o qual se acendia um fogo – e uma saleta usada para pequenas reuniões. A maior parte das atividades da Ordem da Fênix, entretanto, acontecia naquele vão central, mobiliado com poltronas, sofás e uma ampla mesa com cadeiras.

Sirius viu, projetando-se da lateral de uma das poltronas, um par de pernas, que ele soube que eram de Peter. O rapaz tinha se sentado atravessado na poltrona e pegara no sono, o pescoço estendido para trás, a boca levemente aberta. E Peter deveria estar vigiando. Obviamente, a iminência de um ataque à sede da Ordem não era um motivo forte o bastante para que ele abdicasse de sua noite de sono.

Sirius pensou em sacudi-lo, mas mudou de idéia. Não estava querendo companhia. Queria... bem, não sabia o que queria. Não sabia mesmo. Talvez quisesse apenas um pouco de entendimento. Mas não tinha muita convicção de que isso pudesse ajudar de alguma forma. De que ia servir descobrir o porquê? Se do que ele tinha medo era de encontrar o que estava procurando?

E ele sabia, as pessoas podem ter motivos que só elas mesmas compreendem. No fim, ninguém era realmente capaz de entender ninguém.

Sirius puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e acenou em direção à lareira. Chamas alaranjadas surgiram. Peter ressonava, mexendo-se lentamente, sua posição ficando ainda mais estranha.

Sirius arrastou uma poltrona para perto da lareira e deixou o corpo cair na almofada. Uma névoa de poeira subiu ao seu redor. Girava a varinha entre os dedos, produzindo faíscas douradas.

Não é que estivesse assim por causa do que Marlene tinha dito. Ela provavelmente não estava em seu estado perfeito quando dissera aquilo. Ou talvez estivesse apenas brincando. Afinal, não era como se tivessem estado juntos algum dia. A não ser nas brincadeiras. Quando ela deixava de ser a Marlene geniosa e impaciente para se tornar sua pequena noiva, usando um lenço no lugar do véu e um vestido velho que ultrapassava em vários centímetros seus pés. Mas isso logo era seguido por um episódio em que os dois se estapeavam furiosamente e trocavam insultos como pequenas feras.

Gênios parecidos demais. A mãe de Marlene não se preocupava com as brigas deles. Dizia que era porque tinham gênios muito parecidos. Tão parecidos que, às vezes, pegavam-se olhando um para o outro, compartilhando um pensamento único, como fossem capazes de se comunicar pelo ar.

"Brigam tanto que um dia vão acabar se casando." Ele não se lembrava quem tinha dito isso, mas se lembrava da careta que Marlene fez ao ouvir. Ele não fez careta, apenas guardou aquelas palavras, eventualmente deixando que transitassem por seus pensamentos. Porque ele não suportava ficar perto de meninas, a não ser que a menina fosse Marlene. Então, no fim das contas, ele ia acabar tendo que se casar com ela. Pelo menos assim talvez não fosse tão chato.

Marlene nunca pareceu realmente dar atenção a isso, sempre o olhava atravessado quando fazia comentários sobre o "casamento" e se comportava estranhamente quando ele, tomado pela curiosidade ou pela simples necessidade de estar mais perto de Marlene do quer jamais estivera de outra pessoa, colava os lábios aos dela.

E ele nunca considerou que aquilo significava que gostasse dela.

Sirius pulou na poltrona quando as chamas da lareira cresceram e se projetaram sobre ele, como uma enorme língua de fogo esverdeado. As chamas recuaram no instante seguinte, como uma onda que se recolhe novamente ao mar, deixando um vulto espalhado no chão.

Sirius ergueu a varinha, que imediatamente se acendeu, iluminando um corpo caído no chão, com o rosto coberto pelo capuz da capa negra. A pessoa gemeu baixinho, e Sirius suspirou aliviado. Afinal, não era um cadáver. Observou a pessoa erguer o tronco apoiada nos braços e então erguer o rosto para ele.

A visão fez com que Sirius apertasse a varinha. Uma mascara em forma de caveira, branca como porcelana, parecendo brilhar no escuro.

Mas ele não teve tempo de reagir, pois a pessoa puxou a máscara para cima, revelando o rosto fino e delicado de Marlene McKinnon.

- Será que eu nunca vou conseguir vir aqui sem encontrar você? – ela resmungou, batendo nas mangas das vestes para tirar a fuligem.

Sirius engasgou com as palavras. Tinha os olhos ainda presos na máscara que Marlene tinha na mão, enquanto ela se levantava, sacudindo o tecido da saia repetidamente.

- Eu sei, você não gosta da máscara – ela falou, num tom de pouco caso, ao perceber o olhar de Sirius.

- Você... – fez ele, ainda incapaz de escolher uma pergunta prioritária.

- Eu vim encontrar Dumbledore – Marlene guardou a máscara dentro das vestes. Então, caminhou em direção à cozinha.

Sirius a seguiu, ficando parado na porta, observando, enquanto Marlene tocava uma enorme bacia de metal com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo com que se enchesse de água. Então, mergulhou as mãos lá dentro, sem tirar as luvas, esfregando-as compulsivamente. Depois, arrancou a capa dos ombros e molhou o rosto.

- Dumbledore só vai vir amanhã de manhã – comentou Sirius.

Marlene parou. Sacudiu as mãos para se livrar do excesso de água e fez um gesto com a varinha para que a bacia se esvaziasse. Respirava rápido e parecia de algum modo, mal equilibrada sobre os pés, como se um vento mais forte fosse capaz de fazê-la tombar.

A garota deu três passos para trás, e suas costas encontraram a parede. Ela se deixou escorregar para o chão, os olhos fechados. Seu corpo inteiro tremia.

Sirius se aproximou. Marlene tinha o rosto contraído.

- Eu preciso contar a Dumbledore o que aconteceu aos Prewett – murmurou ela.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius se abaixou diante dela.

Marlene se inclinou para frente e pegou a capa, atirando-a para Sirius. No primeiro momento, ele não entendeu. Então percebeu que a capa estava úmida em alguns pontos. E sentiu o inconfundível cheiro de sangue.

- Foi isso que aconteceu! – Marlene deixou a cabeça cair para frente, cobrindo a nuca com as mãos. – Eles nem tiveram tempo... eu não tive... quando cheguei não havia nenhuma parte do chão que não estivesse coberta de sangue.

Sirius olhou para ela, em parte chocado, em parte desconfiado.

- Você chegou aqui usando aquela máscara, suja de sangue e dizendo que os irmãos Prewett morreram – falou ele, irritado – e eu não devo achar isso suspeito?

- O que você quer que eu diga? Foi você que perguntou o que aconteceu – Marlene ergueu os olhos. – Que os Prewett não morreram, apenas viraram o novo papel de parede da casa?

Sirius abriu a boca. Mas nenhum som saiu. Então, ele apenas se levantou e saiu, reencontrando a sala. Peter ainda dormia atravessado na poltrona, agora com o corpo perigosamente inclinado em direção ao chão.

O rapaz voltou para sua poltrona. Mirava o fogo com raiva. Não de Marlene, mas da vida que estava levando. Da guerra. Sentia ódio. Principalmente de si mesmo, por não conseguir deixar de agir como um cego, perdido no meio de tantas coisas para se perder. Por não poder, de algum modo, fazer alguma coisa – qualquer coisa.

Ele inclinou o corpo para trás, fechando os olhos. Aquilo era demais para alguém que não dormia há tanto tempo.

Ele não ouviu os passos de aproximação. Não percebeu nenhuma sombra diferente. Não sentiu nada que denunciasse o que estava para acontecer. Apenas sentiu um peso cair sobre seu corpo, suas mãos tatearem seu rosto no escuro e o contato de seus lábios com os dela, não suavemente, mas de um modo urgente, arrancando-lhe todo o ar dos pulmões, os pensamentos conflitantes, as dúvidas, a raiva. Sirius sentiu como se sua alma fosse sugada por ela, tão definitivamente, que ele jamais poderia recuperá-la.

* * *

N.A.: Eu nunca escrevi uma fic com tanto beijos... 

Respondendo as reviews:

. _Lyla Evans Higurashi_: Sério? Que honra a minha te apresentar ao shipper então. O fim deles é tão trágico e talvez essa seja de longe a coisa mais legal em S/M, principalmente pra mim, que sou dramática fã de angst.  
. _Black Star tb_: Amo quando vocês dizem isso XD  
. _Kmillosk_: Aí está o/  
. _Mylla_: Como assim você não me deixou review? XD nunca vou te perdoar ò.ó

* * *

E no capítulo 8: 

_- Mas não somos mais crianças. Não podemos mais agir como se fosse uma brincadeira.  
__Sirius suspirou. Sentia-se subitamente frio.  
__- Você não precisa dizer isso para mim.Não fui eu quem fez aquilo ontem, se bem me lembro.  
__A garota deixou a cabeça cair no ombro dele.  
__- Não estou dizendo que foi você. Só estou esclarecendo as coisas.  
__- Pois para mim parece que está se despedindo – resmungou Sirius._


	8. Capítulo 8 Esconderijo

Capítulo 8. Esconderijo

Sirius abriu os olhos. Havia uma luz amarela sobre seu rosto e ele não conseguia enxergar direito. Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, tentando voltar a dormir. Por algum motivo, não queria descobrir que já era dia.

Então, sentiu um movimento no colchão e, em seguida, um sopro de ar quente em seu ouvido:

- Não posso esperar por você pelo resto do dia – escutou.

O rapaz se levantou num salto, ficando ajoelhado na cama. Percebeu que ainda estava usando as botas com que saíra da cama na noite anterior. O quarto estava claro, mas não tão claro quanto pensara quando tinha aberto os olhos. Então, olhou para frente e deu com Marlene, sentada na beira da cama, segurando seu isqueiro prateado, direcionando um facho de luz diretamente para o peito dele, descendo ao longo da linha de botões.

Os pensamentos agora corriam rapidamente pela mente de Sirius. Marlene chegara na noite anterior, com a capa encharcada de sangue. E tinha ficado furiosa com ele. E depois tinha caído sobre ele no sofá.

Ela pareceu adivinhar que ele estava pensando nisso, pois ficou vermelha quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ele percebeu que ela vestia uma capa limpa.

- Já vai embora? – indagou.

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior. Brincava distraidamente com o isqueiro entre os dedos.

- Dumbledore acha que preciso ficar escondida por alguns dias – ela suspirou. – Porque eu dei o alarme para a Ordem ontem e...

- Para onde você vai? – interrompeu Sirius.

Marlene crispou os lábios.

- É um esconderijo, não é para todo mundo saber onde é – resmungou ela.

Sirius sorriu em resposta. Então, estendeu a mão na direção dela. Marlene fez um movimento para se afastar, mas ele tocou seu rosto, correndo os dedos sobre sua pele.

- Eu não sou todo mundo – falou ele.

- Ah, e quem você é? – perguntou Marlene. Ela tentava parecer indiferente ao toque de Sirius. Mas não conseguia. Não podia desprender os olhos dele. E não podia simplesmente levantar e ir embora. Não depois que ela percebera como se sentia perto dele. Viva. Viva, como não era há muito tempo.

- Sirius – respondeu ele.

- Black... – os dedos dele pousaram em seus lábios.

- É Sirius – repetiu.

- Nenhum de nós tem tempo para brincar – falou ela, afastando a mão dele com um gesto brusco.

- Se está com tanta pressa por que veio me acordar? – ele cruzou os braços.

Marlene abriu a boca, mas não falou nada. Então, aproximou-se de Sirius, arrastando o corpo sobre os lençóis e travesseiros. Tinha o braço encostado ao dele quando colocou a mão sobre a dele. Apertou seus dedos.

- Sirius – murmurou, como se tivesse medo de falar aquele nome. – Eu teria te amado para sempre – entrelaçou os dedos aos dele. – Teria guardado para sempre cada brincadeira, cada momento em que você se proclamou meu futuro marido. Mas não somos mais crianças. Não podemos mais agir como se fosse uma brincadeira.

Sirius suspirou. Sentia-se subitamente frio.

- Você não precisa dizer isso para mim. Não fui eu quem fez aquilo ontem, se bem me lembro.

A garota deixou a cabeça cair no ombro dele.

- Não estou dizendo que foi você. Só estou esclarecendo as coisas.

- Pois para mim parece que está se despedindo – resmungou Sirius.

Marlene soltou sua mão, deixando na palma da mão dele o isqueiro prateado.

- Estou – falou, com simplicidade.

Ele virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos. O gesto sobressaltou Marlene, que fez menção de se afastar, mas ele a segurou pelo braço. Os olhos dela brilhavam e seu rosto estava abatido. Ela não queria chorar. Não ali. Sabia que ia chorar, mas queria que fosse bem longe de Sirius.

- Quando vai perder essa mania de fugir das coisas que não consegue controlar? – perguntou ele, impaciente. Não a segurava de modo gentil, mas com raiva.

- Por que não me deixa ir? – ela fazia força para se desvencilhar.

- Porque quero saber do que você está fugindo – ele insistiu.

- Black, me solte – ela mandou, mirando-o com os olhos azuis arregalados de fúria.

- Não.

- Então diga por que quer que eu fique.

Sirius piscou. Não tinha uma resposta. Pelo menos, não tinha uma que não fosse óbvia. Não queria que ela fosse porque já tinha muita gente que ele gostava desaparecida. Porque sabia que ela estava fugindo dele e do que sentiam um pelo outro. Porque ele queria estar perto dela para poder ajudar. Mas não achava que nenhum desses motivos fosse bom o bastante. Aquela situação era estranha. E estava ficando pior. Marlene pareceu perceber que ele estava confuso. Não tentava mais se soltar. Então, Sirius fez a única coisa que achou que devia ser feita. Ele a puxou mais para perto, envolveu seu rosto com as mãos e se inclinou.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas no instante seguinte estava segurando a gola da blusa dele, afogados naquela única e intensa sensação de que nada mais importava.

Eles separaram os lábios muito devagar, como se precisassem de tempo para se acostumar à idéia de que o beijo não poderia durar para sempre. Marlene permaneceu com o corpo apoiado sobre o dele, exatamente da mesma forma que estava quando Sirius a puxou, concentrada em ouvir a respiração dele. O rapaz estava apoiado na cabeceira da cama. Segurava a mão da garota, a mão que ele vira paralisada.

- Não me importo com o que você não quer ou não pode me contar – falou ele. – Apenas... não quero mais perder você.

* * *

Marlene entrou no apartamento carregando a mala. Ainda era o mesmo lugar terrível que ela conhecera há algumas semanas. Exceto pelo fato de que agora era dia e Sirius tinha subido as persianas e a sala estava cheia de luz. Mas isso não necessariamente melhorava a aparência do lugar. Destacava as partes rasgadas do papel de parede e as manchas no chão. Os móveis, por outro lado, pareciam bem mais novos, os sofás e poltronas tinham ganhado um novo e vivo colorido. 

- Já pedi para instalarem uma lareira – falou Sirius atrás dela, fechando a porta.

- O quê? – indagou Marlene, distraída pela idéia de morar num lugar que serviria muito bem aos fantasmas da Casa dos Gritos.

- Uma lareira – ele repetiu, sacudindo a varinha repetidas vezes para ativar os feitiços de segurança. – Você vai precisar de uma para se comunicar com o resto da Ordem enquanto estiver escondida, não vai?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Pousou a mala no chão. Talvez pudesse se acostumar mais rápido com o lugar se fizesse algumas melhorias. Correu a mão pelo papel de parede, usando um feitiço para remendar um rasgo. O papel continuava velho e desbotado, mas pelo menos não ficava tão ruim.

- Então, onde quer que eu coloque isso? – perguntou Sirius.

Marlene se virou para ele. Ela não tinha pensado nisso. Sabia que o apartamento tinha um único quarto – e uma única cama.

- Eu... você decide – falou ela. – Só não misture com as suas coisas, eu não gostaria de encontrar uma meia sua no meio das minhas roupas – completou.

- Eu lavo minhas meias – protestou Sirius.

Marlene deu de ombros e voltou-se para o papel de parede. Sirius deixou a sala, seguindo pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, resmungando. Abriu a porta e acenou com a varinha, ao que as persianas subiram, iluminando o quarto. Ele suspirou. Não achava que estivesse tão ruim.

Havia roupas espalhadas pelo chão, os lençóis estavam embolados sobre a cama, com vários conjuntos de vestes limpas que ele ainda não guardara. A mesinha ao lado da cama e a escrivaninha estavam apinhadas de todo tipo de objeto. Sirius começou guardando a roupa limpa, depois juntou a roupa suja num canto e acenou com a varinha, transportando-as direto para a área de serviço. Então, começou a abrir as gavetas de uma cômoda e despejar as coisas que atulhavam a mesinha, enquanto trocava a roupa de cama com mágica.

Quando finalmente achou que o quarto estava apresentável, Sirius voltou para a sala. Encontrou Marlene em cima de um banquinho, remendando o papel de parede junto ao teto.

- Não ria – ela advertiu, lançando-lhe um olhar de ameaça. Então, parou e olhou ao redor, curiosa.

– Você nunca pensou em pendurar nada nessas paredes?

- Como eu já disse, isso aqui é provisório – respondeu, fazendo um gesto de pouco caso.

Marlene saltou o baquinho e se afastou para admirar o trabalho que tinha feito numa das paredes. Tinha tentado imaginar uma nova estampa para o papel, já que o antigo não podia mais ser identificado. A parede agora estava coberta de pequenas flores roxas.

- Não acha que está meio... – falou Sirius – florido demais?

- Como florido demais? – perguntou Marlene.

- Assim... como se esse apartamento fosse da minha avó – respondeu Sirius.

Marlene pareceu contar até dez antes de falar novamente:

- Está melhor que antes.

Sirius sorriu com a irritação dela. Marlene andou em direção à cozinha. Aquela parte da casa – e talvez só aquela – estava impecavelmente arrumada, exceto pela camada de poeira que denunciava que ela não era usada há muito tempo.

- Não sou bom cozinheiro – justificou Sirius.

- E você come exatamente o que quando está em casa? – ela abriu um armário. Tudo que havia dentro eram algumas teias de aranha.

Sirius pegou uma série de folhetos de propaganda que havia sobre a bancada da cozinha e os passou à garota. Eram mais de dez cardápios de restaurantes que entregavam comida. Ela olhou ao redor e encontrou, perto da porta, um telefone.

- Então você só come... hum, comida chinesa, pizza e sanduíches? – ela perguntou, incrédula, examinando os cardápios.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Basicamente. Não é ruim, ou pelo menos é bem melhor que comer minha própria comida.

Marlene sacudiu a cabeça. Então, passou os folhetos à Sirius dizendo:

- Eu não vou comer isso.

- E vai fazer o quê? – Sirius deixou as propagandas sobre a bancada e seguiu Marlene, que examinava os outros armários.

Foi colocando em cima da bancada as coisas que encontrava, na esperança de conseguir preparar algo comestível. No fim, estava diante de um saco de farinha, algumas latas de alimentos em conserva e um conjunto de panelas que pareciam mal terem sido tiradas das caixas (segundo Sirius, tinham sido presentes dos pais de James quando ele se mudara para lá).

- Ovos! Você tem ovos? – ela perguntou, com urgência.

Sirius apontou para a geladeira. Dentro havia apenas uma caixa de ovos, leite e água. Já era mais do que poderia esperar, Marlene se consolou. Mas sabia que ia ter que mandar Sirius às compras mais tarde.

Começou a trabalhar sob o olhar curioso de Sirius. Ele, na verdade, estava muito interessado. A única bruxa que já vira cozinhando fora a senhora Potter, e ela não gostava que ele e James ficassem na cozinha enquanto fazia isso. A mãe de Sirius nunca tinha cozinhado. Nem suas primas. Ele quase podia gargalhar ao imaginar Narcisa com um avental de cozinha.

Mas observar Marlene era mais interessante ainda porque ela não usava uma varinha, apenas direcionava as coisas com a mão, com gestos tão naturais que alguém poderia dizer que ela sempre fizera magia assim.

- Sirius, quer sair da frente do fogão? – mandou Marlene, acenando para ele com uma frigideira.

- Tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, observando enquanto ela acendia uma das bocas com um gesto e pousava a panela lá.

Marlene fez um barulho estranho, mas não respondeu. Estava concentrada em despejar o conteúdo de uma tigela na frigideira sem sujar as luvas.

Sirius parou de olhar para o trabalho dela e seus olhos foram pousar no rosto de Marlene, que estava tão concentrada no que fazia que nem percebeu. Havia uma mancha de farinha em seu queixo. Ela tinha amarrado os cabelos, mas algumas mechas insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto claro. Também tinha puxado as mangas das vestes de modo a poder trabalhar mais livremente, mas não tirara as luvas. Ele se perguntava quando ela ia dizer alguma coisa sobre aquilo. Ou sobre os outros mistérios que a envolviam.

Marlene exclamou algo e se adiantou em direção à pia. Abriu a torneira e colocou o braço debaixo da água, mas não conseguia fazer isso direito, porque tentava não molhar a luva.

- Você se machucou? – Sirius se aproximou.

- Não está vendo? – ela fez uma careta de dor.

- Você deveria tirar essa luva – disse ele calmamente. Então, tomou a mão dela, desabotoou a luva e começou a puxá-la.

No primeiro instante, Marlene pareceu sem ação. Mas, passada a surpresa, ela reagiu violentamente, empurrando-o com tanta força que Sirius caiu de encontro à bancada. Puxou a luva de volta para o lugar e fechou os botões. Sirius a mirou surpreso com a força e com o desespero do gesto.

- Nunca mais faça isso – ela o advertiu, antes de voltar para o fogão, resmungando.

- Eu...

- Estou falando sério – falou Marlene, de costas para ele. – Você garantiu que não ia ficar fazendo perguntas.

Sirius suspirou. Não era assim que ele tinha imaginado as coisas. Marlene mexia o conteúdo da frigideira furiosamente, ignorando-o.

* * *

Era fim de tarde e Sirius descia a avenida do subúrbio carregando quatro sacolas de plástico em cada mão. Resmungava baixinho enquanto andava, sua comprida sombra ondulando nas irregularidades da calçada. 

Marlene havia lhe entregue uma lista de compras. Exigia que ele fosse ao supermercado e abastecesse a casa. Por que ele não podia simplesmente pedir comida para os dois? Quer dizer, ele gostava de vê-la cozinhando, mas não valia o sacrifício de fazer compras. E depois, voltar para casa com todas aquelas sacolas sem usar magia. Era exaustivo demais.

Dobrou uma esquina e estava na rua onde morava. Parou diante do prédio e teve que passar todas as sacolas para o mesmo braço para conseguir pegar as chaves. Subiu as escadas tão rápido quanto podia com todo aquele peso e chegou ao seu andar. Abriu a porta do apartamento.

Já tinha escurecido lá dentro.

Sirius colocou as sacolas no chão e foi para a sala. Encontrou Marlene novamente ocupada com o papel de parede. Estava obcecada com aquilo. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo. A parede agora estava branca.

- Vou deixar a estampa invisível até ter terminado tudo – anunciou ela. – Assim você só vai reclamar uma vez.

- Por que se preocupa tanto com isso? – ele fez uma careta. – É só um papel de parede.

Ela se aproximou de Sirius. Parecia muito leve e descontraída. Ele quase podia dizer que Marlene estava feliz. Ela pousou as mãos em seus ombros com suavidade. Então, envolveu seu pescoço, apoiando o rosto junto ao seu ombro. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume dela, o toque leve de suas mãos em seu rosto. Inclinou o rosto para frente e seus narizes se tocaram.

- Eu achei que nunca mais íamos ficar assim – sussurrou ela.

- Do jeito que você fala, parece que vivemos por anos em mundos diferentes – ele disse, correndo os dedos pelas costas dela.

- Nós vivemos.

* * *

N.A.:  
E a fic está acabando u.u Mais dois capítulos e fim.  
Essa fic foi provavelmente a fic que eu escrevi mais rápido e muitas coisas surgiram sem serem planejadas. Fico impressionada que não tenha ficado ruim e que estejam gostando. 

Miosótis foi indicada ao Fics Awards do site 3Vassouras lol Categorias: beijo, título, enredo, drama, romance, pós-Hogwarts e challenge. Além disso, esta que vos fala foi indicada pra melhor autora n.n

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:  
_. Mylla Evans_: Eu te perdôo u.u Eu também não sei mais o que dizer sobre você ser fofa e ficar alimentando a minha falta de bom senso com esses elogios n.n' Falando em Fics Awards, muito obrigada!  
_. Ly Black_: Quantas reviews o.o Obrigada por comentar quase todos os capítulos n.n Também conheço esses vermes, sofro com eles freqüentemente XD Aí está o próximo capítulo, embora eu ache que os vermes não vão se acalmar com ele... Eu não gosto de matar as pessoas não, talvez de provocar angústia, mas matar...  
. _Lyla Evans Higurashi_: É, S/M sempre tem fim trágico. Me pergunto se vocês vão me matar quando eu postar os próximos capítulos. Também adoro angst e romance, principalmente quando os dois se dão as mãos n.n

* * *

Próximo (e penúltimo) capítulo: 

_"Sirius se aproximou dela. Queria poder dizer algo que a fizesse ficar. Passou os braços em torno de sua cintura. Puxou o capuz da capa, revelando seus cabelos. Precisava sentir o cheiro dela.  
__- Quando tudo isso acabar, quero que se case comigo – murmurou.  
__- Pensei que já tinha cansado dessa brincadeira – ela se afastou dele, evitando o seu olhar.  
__- Não estou brincando – falou Sirius, com sinceridade."_

_bye o/_


	9. Capítulo 9 Pedido

Capítulo 9. Pedido

Sirius tentava dormir, apesar de suas costas estarem dobradas numa posição incômoda, ondulando junto com o assento. Ele não imaginou que pudesse ser tão ruim assim abrir mão de sua cama. E estava apenas no terceiro dia.

Claro, ele não pensara muito no assunto quando dissera que Marlene podia ficar com o quarto. Ele nunca pensava. Ele via Marlene listar nos dedos pós e contras até mesmo para escolher o que faria para o jantar, mas Sirius não gostava de passar o mundo em análise.

- Tem certeza que vai conseguir dormir lá? Aquele sofá está com algumas molas quebradas – comentara ela, mas Sirius garantira que poderia dormir em qualquer lugar. Agora ele pensava que, se conseguisse dormir ali, seria capaz de dormir até mesmo numa masmorra.

Virou no sofá, ficando de barriga para cima. Agora duas das paredes da sala estavam brancas. Marlene poderia desistir de fazer a estampa aparecer, pensou. Tinha gostado de não ter que olhar para nenhum desenho levemente colorido cada vez que passava pela sala. Ele não tinha muita certeza se queria mesmo ver o que ela estava preparando. Talvez algo multicolorido que o fizesse ficar tonto só de transitar do quarto para a sala.

Fechou os olhos. Se passasse mais uma noite acordado não sabia o que seria dele. Ou de sua paciência, principalmente se Marlene decidisse que já era hora de fazer compras de novo.

Ergueu o corpo para se sentar. Teve a impressão de ver algo se movendo no corredor escuro. Mas estava cansado demais para ficar curioso. Desviou os olhos para a lareira. Fora instalada no dia anterior, e era feita de tijolos vermelhos que subiam até o teto, formando uma coluna. Deveria ser usada apenas para comunicação, já que não havia uma chaminé e era preciso abrir todas as janelas do apartamento para que a fumaça saísse.

Talvez o problema nem fosse o sofá, mas o fato de ele não conseguir desacelerar os pensamentos. Porque, apesar de estarem se dando bem, Marlene continuava parecendo terrivelmente distante. E havia o fato de James e Lily terem lhe confidenciado que iam se esconder. E Sirius apenas balançara a cabeça e dissera coisas amenas, tentando dissipar a tensão.

E as pessoas diziam que ele não entendia o quão grave era a situação. Mas ele entendia. Só não achava que se desesperar fosse a coisa certa a fazer. Ainda que estivesse vendo as pessoas que gostava correndo perigo.

Sirius olhou novamente para o corredor. E, dessa vez, não teve dúvidas de que havia algo ali. Num movimento ágil, pegou a varinha em cima de uma mesinha de chá e iluminou a sala. O rosto pálido de Marlene surgiu nas sombras. Usava uma camisola branca de mangas compridas. E usava luvas de lã.

- Estou sem sono – falou ela.

Sirius fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse.

- Também não consigo dormir – disse, se afastando para que Marlene sentasse ao seu lado.

- Estava pensando – ela começou. Brincava com a ponta da camisola entre os dedos. – Já não acho que esse lugar seja assim tão ruim. Quer dizer, é frio e úmido, o banheiro tem infiltrações, mas...

Ela se deteve. Mordeu o lábio, num gesto característico dela quando estava ansiosa. Então, olhou para Sirius.

- Mas acho que gosto de ficar perto de você – completou.

Sirius piscou, imaginando se não estava na verdade sonhando. Marlene raramente falava com sinceridade. Ela sempre se escondera sob meias palavras, comentários irônicos, qualquer coisa que tivesse para não falar o que realmente sentia.

- Também gosto de ficar perto de você – falou ele, revirando os bolsos à procura do isqueiro.

Quando enfim o encontrou, pegou a carteira de cigarros que estava em cima da mesa.

- Mesmo que eu seja obcecada pelo seu papel de parede? – ela riu.

Sirius levou um cigarro aos lábios.

- Sim, mesmo que você seja obcecada pelo meu papel de parede e me obrigue a fazer compras – avaliou, abrindo o isqueiro. Uma chama surgiu, iluminando aquele trecho da sala.

- Todo mundo faz compras, Black.

Sirius fechou o isqueiro, sem ter acendido o cigarro. Virou-se para Marlene.

- Quando vai parar de me chamar de Black? – perguntou.

- Enquanto seu nome for esse? – ela revirou os olhos.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa e acendeu o cigarro.

- Não gosto do cheiro disso – Marlene fez uma careta.

- Não gosto quando você fala comigo como se não me conhecesse, acho que estamos empatados – ele deu de ombros.

Marlene não respondeu. Simplesmente se inclinou e arrancou o cigarro dos lábios dele, atirando-o no chão. Tinha uma expressão determinada quando avançou na direção dele, pousando os lábios sobre os dele.

Ele recuou assustado, mas logo depois ficou maravilhado com o calor que vinha dela, o gosto doce daquele beijo fazendo com que ele se esquecesse do sono e do desconforto. Sentiu que Marlene se ajoelhava no sofá e se inclinava sobre ele, ela segurava com força a gola do pijama. Sirius envolveu sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto. Mas então ela o empurrou com firmeza, erguendo o corpo para evitar que ele tentasse continuar o beijo.

Marlene respirava rápido. Ela só poderia estar tentando enlouquecer os dois, pensou Sirius, tentando não parecer frustrado. Marlene tinha os olhos baixos, fixos nas mãos que estavam no peito de Sirius.

Então, como se tivesse finalmente se decidido, arrancou as luvas. A visão fez com que Sirius arregalasse os olhos, mirando a mão prateada que refulgia à luz da lua. Ela ergueu a mão entre os dois, mexendo os dedos como se quisesse provar que era real.

- Eu achei bonita quando a vi pela primeira vez - ela falou. - Ainda acho. Por mais irritante que seja ter que andar sempre com luvas.

- Errr... então foi isso que quis dizer com uma "substituta" - Sirius aproximou a mão dos dedos prateados. Achou que Marlene fosse recuar, mas ela não fez isso.

Sirius correu os dedos pela palma prateada. Não era fria como pensara. Mas também não era quente como se esperava que fosse uma mão humana. Era como se segurasse a mão de um fantasma, se isso fosse possível, algo que não era vivo, mas tinha vida.

- Isso explica muita coisa – concluiu o rapaz. – O fato de você fazer magia sem varinha...

- Não é apenas uma mão mágica – seus dedos se entrelaçaram, a mão de prata sobre a mão humana, a luminosidade da mão dela fazendo que dele parecesse azulada. - É uma arma.

Sirius suspirou. Ele já ouvira falar desse tipo de arma, mas achava que ninguém mais cogitasse usá-las. Afinal, não eram muitos os bruxos que achavam prudente abrir mão de suas partes corporais para colocar armas no lugar. Mas Marlene não tivera muita escolha, provavelmente. Era isso ou abrir mão da guerra, e talvez da magia, ele imaginava.

- Foi difícil conseguir isso? – ele perguntou.

- Seria. Mas não com as pessoas que conheço – ela falou, com simplicidade.

- Você quer dizer, as pessoas que encontra quando está disfarçada de comensal da morte.

Marlene balançou a cabeça.

- Eu... eu apenas queria que você soubesse – murmurou. Então, sacudiu a cabeça, como se afastasse um pensamento desagradável. – Você está se arriscando para me esconder aqui. E eu não estou ajudando te contando coisas que colocar sua vida em risco.

Sirius riu, e apertou a mão de Marlene entre seus dedos.

- Está preocupada comigo? Não se preocupe, não pretendo morrer tão cedo – garantiu.

- Verdade, eu não teria tanta sorte – ela fez uma careta.

- Acho que, agora que já resolvemos isso, poderíamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo – Sirius soltou a mão da garota e passou os dedos pela bochecha de Marlene.

- Não lembro de estarmos fazendo nada importante – ela sorriu.

- Eu lembro – Sirius inclinou o corpo para frente e colou os lábios aos dela.

Sentiu as mãos de Marlene correrem por seus cabelos, e então envolvendo seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a trazia para junto de si, novamente envolvido por aquele calor.

o0o0o0o

Sirius observava enquanto as costas dela se moviam com o ritmo de suas respiração. Via as escápulas se afastarem levemente e então voltarem a se unir, sob a pele clara dela. Os cabelos se espalhavam em cachos sobre seus ombros. Seu rosto estava virado para ele, sereno, com os lábios entreabertos e os cílios claros se projetando sobre as bochechas de um modo que a fazia parecer uma boneca.

O rapaz sentia-se bem naquela manhã, e sabia que o motivo disso não era apenas o fato de ter dormido numa cama para variar. A maior parte do motivo estava no rastro de peças de roupa que se estendia desde a porta do quarto até o pé da cama.

Enrolou uma mecha do cabelo castanho nos dedos, sentindo o perfume dela nos fios. Não era a mesma coisa de antes. Era melhor. E tamanha identificação o assustava, mais do que assustara quando era criança. Como se tivesse saído para andar na chuva, encharcasse as roupas e os cabelos em busca de sabe-se lá o que e, de repente, se deparasse com alguém fazendo o mesmo. Como uma tarde de verão, com um vasto sol se derramando na grama, e ele se sentisse obrigado a se esconder nas sombras, com medo de ser ferido pela luz que insistia em revelar cada recanto escuro de sua alma. Descobrir alguém como parte de si mesmo. Ele nunca acreditara que isso pudesse acontecer.

- Não posso dormir com você me olhando desse jeito – ouviu a foz rouca de Marlene.

Ele sorriu. Ela fingiu não ver. Ergueu o corpo sobre os cotovelos e, ao perceber que não estava vestida, puxou um lençol para se cobrir.

- Não se preocupe, eu viro para o outro lado – falou Sirius, rindo da cena.

Marlene resmungou alguma coisa e se sentou, enrolada no lençol.

- Não que haja alguma coisa que eu já não tenha visto – completou ele.

- Acho que posso superar isso – Marlene suspirou. Já não parecia mais tão preocupada em se cobrir.

- Eu não – Sirius engatinhou na direção dela, indo se sentar ao seu lado. – Não vou superar nunca – mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos dela.

Marlene não resistiu quando Sirius virou seu rosto para ele. Ele a beijou de leve, então foi movendo os lábios pela lateral do rosto da garota, até atingir seu pescoço.

- Black – ela o deteve. Ele lhe lançou um olhar mal humorado e ela consertou: – Sirius. Não acha que deveríamos... hum, esclarecer as coisas.

- Esclarecer o quê? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Explicar o que aconteceu.

Sirius pareceu não entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Como ficamos? Quer dizer, trabalhamos juntos, eu estou escondida na sua casa e não é como se tivéssemos poucos conflitos – avaliou Marlene.

- Do jeito que você fala parece que vivemos nos matando.

Marlene suspirou. Incrível como era difícil fazer com que Sirius entendesse. Quer dizer, ela precisava que eles definissem os limites da relação dos dois. Queria saber o que esperar, mesmo que, no fim das contas, ninguém pudesse esperar por muita coisa com aquela guerra acontecendo.

Mas Sirius realmente não entendia. Ele não gostava de formalidades. Gostava de ser, e apenas isso, e para ele isso era suficiente. Simplesmente era certo que estivessem juntos naquela cama, não precisava explicar.

- Ficamos como estávamos – falou. – Não está bom para você?

Marlene torceu os dedos. Então, pareceu notar que não estava usando uma luva na mão prateada e a escondeu sob o lençol.

- Não, está bom – ela suspirou. – Eu só queria uma explicação. Queria saber se o que aconteceu foi... – ela hesitou – Se foi verdade.

Sirius a abraçou, aproximando-a dele e cobrindo seus lábios. Foi empurrando-a para baixo, até que estivesse deitada, ele debruçado sobre ela, correndo a mão por seu corpo sob o lençol. Seus lábios se separaram, e Sirius respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro dela, se concentrando no perfume.

- E então? – ofegou. – Foi verdade o bastante para você?

Marlene direcionou seu queixo para cima com um toque suave da mão prateada. Olhou em seus olhos por um instante antes de beijá-lo.

o0o0o0o

Sirius acordou assustando. Mexeu-se sobre o travesseiro, esticando os braços para o lado tentando tocar o corpo de Marlene. Mas não conseguiu. Sentou na cama, tonto e sonolento. Não havia mais ninguém na cama. Olhou ao redor, desorientado. Talvez estivesse sonhando.

Então ele a viu, parada sob a moldura na porta. Estava ocupada em amarrar a capa de viagem.

- Desculpe, não quis fazer barulho – falou.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Sirius.

- Fui chamada pela lareira – ela caminhou para dentro do quarto e abriu uma gaveta da cômoda. – Estão com um problema, precisam que eu... esclareça algumas coisas.

Sirius a seguia com os olhos, acompanhando seus movimentos.

- Você não pode – murmurou, desarticulado. – Você deveria se esconder por um tempo, não vão achar suspeito se voltar tão rápido?

- Provavelmente – ela fez um gesto de pouco caso, colocando algo que tirara da gaveta num dos bolsos da capa. – Mas não me chamariam se não fosse urgente.

Sirius abriu a boca, mas não soube o que dizer. Tinha uma sensação ruim imaginando o que Marlene iria fazer. Jogou os lençóis para o lado e colocou as pernas para fora da cama. Inclinou o corpo, tateando o chão com as mãos, numa tentativa de achar os chinelos.

- Vá dormir – mandou Marlene, ao vê-lo se levantar. – Não precisa se preocupar comigo. A única vantagem de já ter passado por tanta coisa é saber que posso sobreviver. Conheço os meus limites.

Sirius se aproximou dela. Queria poder dizer algo que a fizesse ficar. Passou os braços em torno de sua cintura. Puxou o capuz da capa, revelando seus cabelos. Precisava sentir o cheiro dela.

- Quando tudo isso acabar, quero que se case comigo – murmurou.

- Pensei que já tinha cansado dessa brincadeira – ela se afastou dele, evitando o seu olhar.

- Não estou brincando – falou Sirius, com sinceridade.

- Então por que está dizendo isso? – ela deu um passo para trás.

- Porque eu quero – insistiu Sirius, começando a ficar irritado com a desconfiança dela.

- Você nunca quis nada parecido antes – ela cruzou os braços numa postura defensiva. Não havia mais espaço entre ela e a parede para que pudesse recuar.

- Não é verdade – Sirius agitou os braços. – Eu disse que ia me casar com você.

- Quando tínhamos onze anos! – exclamou Marlene. Ela, então, virou-se e caminhou para fora do quarto.

- Qual é o problema? – Sirius a seguiu.

Ele a alcançou na sala. Marlene erguia o capuz da capa.

- Quando Sirius Black se transformou no tipo de homem que quer ter um compromisso sério? – resmungou, olhando feio para ele.

- Marlene, o que você tem? – indagou Sirius, desolado. – Não quer se casar comigo, é isso?

Ela estava fechando os botões da capa com pressa, mas a pergunta a fez parar. Ergueu os olhos para ele.

- É que... Isso é, eu nunca disse que queria me casar com você, nunca pedi nada – ela suspirou. Deixou o corpo cair numa poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Você quer? – perguntou ele.

- Não é essa a questão – Marlene sacudiu a cabeça. – Você não precisa de mim, Sirius. Você não precisa de ninguém para viver, não se engane achando que precisa de mim só porque acha que gosta de mim.

Sirius andou até ela e se abaixou à sua frente, segurando as pequenas mãos dela entre as suas, como se ela fosse uma criança que precisasse ser consolada.

- Eu posso viver sem você – ele repetiu. Ela ergueu o rosto. Seus olhos se encontraram. Azul e negro, brilhando através da escuridão da madrugada. – Eu posso continuar sozinho e sei que sempre vou conseguir ver vantagens nesse estilo de vida. Eu posso viver sem você, Marlene. Mas eu não quero – ele completou. – Nunca mais. Quero ficar com você, de preferência para sempre.

Passou-se um minuto sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada. A lareira estava acesa, projetando suas sombras tremulantes nas paredes.

- Você não me agüentaria para sempre – murmurou Marlene. – Nós brigamos o tempo todo.

Sirius envolveu seu rosto com as mãos. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. E tentava não chorar.

- Eu prefiro passar uma vida inteira brigando com você do que beijando qualquer outra pessoa.

E, dizendo isso, seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez, de maneira paradoxalmente terna e quente.

- Sirius, eu tenho que ir – ela disse, movendo os lábios próximos ao rosto dele.

- Não – fez ele. – Você ainda tem um pedido de casamento para responder.

- Eu vou responder. Quando voltar – ela sorriu.

Então, levantou-se, deixando Sirius ainda abaixado no chão. Apanhou um vaso de porcelana sobre a lareira, pegando um punhado do pó que havia dentro. Atirou-o nas chamas, que ficaram intensamente verdes.

Sirius se levantou e tocou o seu ombro, impedindo-a de entrar na lareira.

- Você já teve vontade de ir, e ao mesmo tempo de ficar? – Marlene voltou os olhos para ele.

- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou ele.

Marlene deu de ombros.

- Honestamente, não sei.

- E quanto ao que você vai fazer pela Ordem? – ele perguntou. – Pelo que você disse é bastante complicado. Tem certeza de que vai dar certo?

Marlene piscou, numa demonstração muito incomum de dúvida.

- Tenho certeza. Confie em mim.

* * *

Sim, penúltimo capítulo. Que triste...  
Bem, desculpem a demora em postar, eu tive problemas com o meu computador e a minha conexão de casa, mas agora estou de volta pra postar os últimos capítulos (embora ainda ache que vai ter gente desejando a minha cabeça numa bandeja quando terminar...).

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:

_. Nati R. Black_: bem-vinda de volta então XD Eu amo receber reviews gigantes! Obrigada pelos votos n.n Tem trechos de Amie no primeiro e no último capítulo, eu simplesmente mergulhei na música enquanto escrevia. The Scientist é linda, mas toda vez que eu vejo essa música associo a sirem, é inevitável... Gosto quando as pessoas dizem que se identificam com um personagem, acho quesignifica que ele ficou factível. E eu gosto de pensar no Sirius com uma sonserina, combina com a personalidade anárquica dele. Pra fics dos marotos em geral, final feliz fica forçado, a não ser que a fic termine com eles ainda em Hogwarts (e olhe lá, porque já havia guerra quando eles estavam na escola u.u). Gosto mais do Sirius na corda bamba do que muito seguro de si. Sei lá, acho ele muito instável pra ser 100 seguro. Eu também sou suspeita pra falar isso, eu vivo de angst XD Espero não ter te matado de ansiedade com o atraso ol  
_. Ly Black_: Gnominhos, salvem ela, eu gosto das reviews da Ly! XD Você não morreu, morreu? Juro que não queria isso quando atrasei o capítulo u.u Aí está o pedido de casamento. Às vezes eu também acho que um dia infarto por causa de fanfic x.x Se te serve de consolo, eu quase chorei escrevendo o último capítulo...  
_. Lyla Evans Higurashi_: Que bom, uma potencial assassina a menos XD Eu também prefiro matar personagens com as minhas mãos, é mais divertido...  
_. Tainá Passos de Menezes_: Como eu expliquei lá no início da fic, o Sirius infelizmente não pertence a nenhuma de nós u.u Deixar o romance implícito foi intencional, esses dois não podiam se entender facilmente, né? Espero que o romance desse capítulo tenha sido explícito o bastante n.n Eu juro não judiar dele (mais que o necessário...). Obrigada ol  
_. Cicy Padfoot_: Foi quase mesmo. Mas agora ele já viu o.o Não suma mais ol  
_. JhU Radcliffe_: Nem tão fim assim, ainda vou torturar vocês com mais um capítulo... Como já resolvi parcialmente os problemas aqui, não devo atrasar mais n.n  
_. Ya_smin: Obrigada! Você nunca tinha lido nenhuma fic ou nenhuma S/M? De qualquer forma, fico honrada por isso n.n

* * *

Trecho do último capítulo:

_"- Sirius, por favor – reclamou James. – Nenhum de nós está bem.  
Sirius levantou a cabeça. Começou a raspar uma mancha da mesa com a ponta do dedo. Ninguém entendia. James não poderia entender. Afinal, ele tinha Lily. E, logo, ia ter um filho. E não tinha perdido ninguém tão importante na guerra.  
- Sirius – chamou Lily. Ela lhe estendeu um papel. – Tenho certeza que ela não ia querer que ninguém além de você ficasse com isso.  
Ele pegou o papel a contra gosto. A data fora escrita em tinta verde esmeralda: 'julho de 1961'. Ele virou o papel."_


	10. Chapter 10 Miosótis

Capítulo 10. Miosótis

Sirius não soube quanto tempo permaneceu sentado na poltrona, com os olhos fixos nas chamas da lareira. Não sabia o que estava esperando. Tinha consciência de que Marlene demoraria a voltar, talvez dias. Viu a luz do dia surgir através das persianas fechadas. Sabia que havia comida na geladeira, mas não tinha vontade de sair de lá. Permaneceu de pijama, os pensamentos flutuando. Pegou o isqueiro prateado. A luz refletia nele exatamente como refletia na mão de Marlene.

Quanto tempo fazia que não fumava? Provavelmente mais que uma semana. Desistira depois que Marlene tinha resolvido que ia arrancar cada cigarro que ele colocasse na boca. "Eu não vou ficar beijando alguém que coloca essas coisas desagradáveis na boca", ela dizia. E Sirius a provocava dizendo que ela deveria parar de beijá-lo então. E ela saia resmungando e se vingava preparando uma lista de compras particularmente grande.

Ele não achava que estar casado com Marlene fosse muito diferente disso. Mas ela parecia achar que aquilo não passava de um arranjo provisório, que logo ia acabar. Talvez por isso ele a tivesse pedido em casamento. Porque sabia que era certo estar com ela, não importava se fossem namorados, noivos ou marido e mulher.

Viu as chamas da lareira ficarem verdes e levantou-se da poltrona com um salto. Não acreditava que ela fosse voltar tão rápido.

Mas não foi o corpo de Marlene que surgiu nas chamas, mas a face preocupada de James Potter, os óculos escorregando para a ponta do nariz enquanto ele falava rapidamente. E, à medida que as palavras fluíam da boca de James e se espalhavam pela sala, Sirius sentia algo dentro dele se contorcer e ficar frio.

o0o0o0o

- Essas eram as coisas que estavam com ela - Lily pousou a caixa sobre a enorme mesa de madeira escovada.

Não era muito grande e era ocupada quase completamente pelas roupas negras. Em cima de tudo, estava a máscara de comensal da morte.

- Ela não esperou por ninguém? - perguntou Sirius, sentado desajeitadamente em uma das cadeiras. Tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Não. Ela achou que conseguiria atrasá-los - falou Lily. Remexia as peças de roupa, parando às vezes para esfregar os olhos. - Foi uma coisa idiota. Mas eu... eu acho que agiria da mesma forma se fosse a minha família.

- Por que trouxe essas coisas para cá? - perguntou James. Era a primeira coisa que ele falava desde que haviam chegado à sede da ordem.

- Não restou ninguém da família para ficar com isso - falou Lily, sem erguer o rosto.

- Nos poderíamos simplesmente enterrar com ela - falou Sirius, fracamente.

Lily ergueu a máscara branca.

- Não acho que ela ia querer ser enterrada com isso.

Sirius apoiou a cabeça na mesa. Sentia-se fraco demais para discutir. Era demais para ele falar em enterro. Ele ainda tentava esquecer dos corpos - corpos espalhados por toda a mansão dos McKinnon.

"Os Black são todos covardes", ela tinha dito. Talvez nem todos fossem, mas era assim que se sentia naquele momento - sugado de toda a sua coragem. Era covarde o bastante para não conseguir esquecer tudo que vivera nas últimas horas. E muito covarde também para lembrar.

- Hum, acredito que queira ficar com isso - ouviu a voz de Lily.

- Não quero ficar com nada - resmungou.

- Sirius, por favor - reclamou James. - Nenhum de nós está bem.

Sirius levantou a cabeça. Começou a raspar uma mancha da mesa com a ponta do dedo. Ninguém entendia. James não poderia entender. Afinal, ele tinha Lily. E, logo, ia ter um filho. E não tinha perdido ninguém tão importante na guerra.

- Sirius - chamou Lily. Ela lhe estendeu um papel. - Tenho certeza que ela não ia querer que ninguém além de você ficasse com isso.

Ele pegou o papel a contra gosto. A data fora escrita em tinta verde esmeralda: "julho de 1961". Ele virou o papel. Seus olhos percorriam a superfície brilhante, sem cores. Uma menina posava séria, se balançando levemente sobre as pernas. Tinha um grande lenço na cabeça e usava um vestido branco comprido. Ela se abaixou para pegar um buquê de flores do chão. Então, sorriu levemente. Parecia uma pequena noiva. Seus grandes olhos claros brilhavam.

Ele voltou a olhar a parte de trás da fotografia e encontrou, logo abaixo da data, uma descrição: _"Para nunca esquecer de você"._

o0o0o0o

- Você amou essa menina - afirmou Elvira. Sirius tirou os olhos da janela e virou-se para ela.

- Eu não... - começou Sirius.

- Amou sim - Elvira sorriu.

- Ela está morta - encerrou Sirius, com aspereza.

Elvira fez uma careta.

- Você deveria abrir as cortinas - falou, caminhando pela sala escura.

- E você deveria ir embora - murmurou Sirius, sem prestar atenção no que dizia. Elvira o mirou com desprezo e saiu batendo os pés.

Num primeiro momento, Sirius achou que deveria chamá-la de volta. Mas não era como se fosse morrer por causa dele. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que achou quando percebeu que ela tinha ido embora e ele não se sentia mal.

O barulho metálico. A luz amarela se acendendo como uma estrela na escuridão e, logo em seguida, apagando-se. Sirius apertou com força o isqueiro na mão, sem saber por que o tinha pegado.

Acendeu novamente a chama, e o reflexo do fogo brilhou em seus olhos escuros. Ergueu o dedo do isqueiro. Novamente escuridão. Ao redor, apenas aquele estranho murmúrio do silêncio. Ele gostava de pensar que já tinha se acostumado com aquele som. Mas não tinha. Principalmente quando era dia, e ele não podia dizer que o mundo estava cinzento por causa da falta de luz. Mesmo as cores mais vivas eram opacas, como se tivessem sido apagadas. Todos os rostos eram pálidos. Todos os olhos eram negros.

Agora o azul daqueles olhos pertencia apenas ao um recanto confuso de sua mente, o mesmo que se ocupava em torturá-lo. Não havia um azul como aquele no mundo. Não podia dizer que eram azuis como o céu, porque o azul do céu era uma ilusão. A luz do dia o tornava azul, mas sua verdadeira face era negra. E também não eram azuis como o mar, porque o mar azul também era ilusão - ou pior, reflexo de uma ilusão.

Porque, afinal, era um masoquista, e nunca se permitiria descansar enquanto não fosse expurgado daquela culpa. Sirius queria ter tido tempo, queria ter impedido tudo. Mas querer não fora suficiente. Nunca é suficiente.

"_Você já teve vontade de ir, e ao mesmo tempo de ficar?"_

Agora ele entendia o que ela queria dizer. Sirius, naquela manhã, odiava o mundo com todas as forças que tinha. E, ao mesmo tempo, estava preso ali, pelo fio invisível de suas afeições, que o faziam fincar raízes naquele lugar de dor e sofrimento. E, às vezes, ele achava que era um perfeito masoquista por isso.

Aquele isqueiro, por exemplo. Ele deveria jogá-lo fora. Ou, se não tivesse força para tanto, deveria ao menos ter o cuidado de guardá-lo no fundo de uma gaveta, para na sucumbir à tentação de usá-lo. Mas não. Ele o carregava para todo lado no bolso da calça. E nem gostava de fumar. Talvez fosse apenas uma desculpa para continuar a ter o isqueiro. Como um castigo que ele inconscientemente determinara para si mesmo. Uma forma de nunca esquecer o quanto já perdera naquela guerra.

O fogo novamente, iluminando um pequeno globo no espaço, expulsando apenas daquele ponto a escuridão noturna. Mas não era como se aquele facho amarelo trouxesse as cores de volta. O pequeno trecho de espaço dentro daquela luz era de um monocromático tom doentio, como se o mundo tivesse sido desenhando num velho pedaço de pergaminho. E, no entanto, aos olhos dele não era muito diferente da percepção que tinha do mundo a todo momento, mesmo quando deixava a luz invadir a casa.

E, infelizmente para ele, dias de sol não faltavam ultimamente. O céu estava sempre tão claro e azul que o fazia se sentir terrivelmente fraco. Às vezes, pensava que sempre fora fraco daquele jeito, só não tinha consciência disso. E, agora, ele percebia que não tinha consciência de tantas coisas. No fim, Sirius se dera conta de que não sabia de quase nada. Não sabia que uma peça do jogo de bexigas de Andrômeda ia ficar presa dentro de seu ouvido e também não tinha pensado que fosse subir no telhado de casa e ficar sem coragem de descer até que anoitecesse e ele não agüentasse mais de frio. Caíra da escada naquele dia e acabara quebrando a perna. E ela tinha dito que ele merecera aquilo por ser tão idiota. Marlene sabia um pouco mais que ele que ele naquela época.

A chama se apagou. Preferia ficar no escuro. Assim poderia imaginar que estava dormindo, sonhando, e esquecer que estava de novo perdido em pensamentos confusos. Se ele pudesse trazer tudo de volta, se pudesse se forçar a concentrar a mente nisso, talvez a dor parecesse menor...

Não. Impossível revirar um baú de velhas lembranças sem topar com alguns retratos tristes. Ou com retratos enganosamente felizes, do tipo que exibe sorrisos e olhos intensamente brilhantes, mas, na verdade, traz uma aura de profunda angústia, um terrível sentimento de perda. Certa vez, ele ouvira que os momentos felizes também poderiam doer. E era mais fácil superar as tristezas do que se livrar da melancolia de algo que um dia fora tão bom.

E sentir aquilo por ela sempre lhe parecera tão estranho, tão assustadoramente fora do normal. Um desconhecimento que o assustava, um vazio que não poderia ser preenchido. A melancolia bizarra de ficar sentado, com os dedos pousados nas teclas brancas do piano, preso dentro de uma melodia inexistente, impossível de materializar. Um balanço de cabelos no vento, uma lágrima. Cheiro de madeira, poeira, velas acesas, amor, dor. Uma dor mansa, que ninguém conseguia ver pulsando dentro dele. Sentia tantas coisas, e não era absolutamente nada.

Sirius fez um movimento com a varinha, e as persianas da sala se ergueram. A luz intensa pareceu ferir seus olhos e ele piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar para a parede. O papel brilhava como novo, exibindo milhares de pequenas flores azuis. Era a estampa que Marlene escondera dele.

o0o0o0o

- É melhor não ser uma idiotice, Black - resmungava Marlene enquanto ele a guiava por entre os galhos de plantas, ainda úmidos do orvalho da madrugada. Ela tinha os olhos cobertos por uma venda verde.

- Ou o quê? - ele sorriu maroto.

- Ou a Senhora Black vai ter algo para realmente comemorar em breve - ela advertiu.

- Não vamos dar essa satisfação pra ela, certo? - ele segurou sua mão, e os dois se esgueiraram por sob a cerca viva, desviando dos espinhos, atingindo o bosque que havia além do quintal da mansão dos Black. - Não olhe.

- Isso parece uma ordem, Black - ela resmungou, andando pelos caminhos que Sirius indicava. - Está me dando ordens agora?

- Eu? Dando ordens a você? Eu nem sonharia com isso - ele disse debochado.

- É melhor que não - Marlene fez uma careta.

- É aqui - ele parou, posicionando Marlene no lugar certo e tirando a venda de seus olhos.

Ela olhou ao redor impaciente, então, baixou os olhos para o chão. Seu rosto imediatamente se iluminou. O chão estava coberto de pequenas flores azuis sobre uma vegetação rasteira.

- São as suas flores - falou Sirius, observando a reação da menina. Ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Miosótis, assim se chamavam aquelas flores. Azuis como os olhos de Marlene. Por isso, ele tinha dito que eram suas flores. Algum tempo depois ele descobriu que as pessoas também se referiam a elas como "_não-me-esqueças_".

----  
_Nothing unusual, nothing's changed  
__Just a little older that's all  
__You know when you've found it,  
__There's something I've learned  
__'Cause you feel it when they take it away_

_Something unusual, something strange  
__Comes from nothing at all  
__But I'm not a miracle  
__And you're not a saint  
__Just another soldier  
__On the road to nowhere  
__- Amie, Damien Rice  
_----

Fim.

* * *

É, terminou. Espero mesmo que ninguem esteja com vontade de me matar... bem, todos estavam avisados do gosto desta autora por angst, o fim não podia ser outro.  
Bem, eu ainda estou devendo uma side story dessa fic pra Mylla, então logo (ou nem tão logo assim) apareço com ela n.n

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:  
. _JhU Radcliffe_: Você tem razão, tadinho do Sirius u.u E, sim, eu me sinto má por fazer isso com ele. Mas eu só maltrato os personagens que amo... Explicando: lembra da mão que o Voldemort dá pro Rabicho? Poisé, a mão da Marlene seria uma coisa como aquela n.n  
. _Nati R. Black_: Geografia é mesmo uma droga u.u' Espero que você não tenha chorado muito nem queira me esganar agora XD Eu choro escrevendo até, sou muito chorona. Angst é vida lol Até a próxima fic!  
. _Yasmin_: Muito muito obrigada! E repito, estou honrada por ter te apresentado às fanfictions. Só aviso que é uma coisa viciante, vc começa e não pára mais XD  
. _Mylla Evans_: Que crime, dona Mylla XD Acho que por causa disso vc deveria me compensar me liberando de escrever vc-sabe-o-que, seria muito justo u.u Certo, eu sei que não, mas valeu a tentativa... Eu escreverei alguma coisa em breve, tenho que fazer alguma coisa boa nessas férias lol  
. _Ly Black_: Não tenha um treco, os gnominhos vão ter muito trabalho u.u Essa fuga é o mais triste, né? Ela ir sem ter nem aceito o pedido. Mas não tenha um treco não, angst é isso...  
. _Yuufu_: Obrigada! Mesmo, é ótimo saber que vocês gostaram e até passaram a considerar o casal. Eu gosto demais de escrever sob o ponto de vista do Sirius. E a Marlene sempre foi Slytherin pra mim, simplesmente é a cara do Sirius ficar com uma Slytherin (contradições n.n). Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capítulo. Adorei sua review.

Obrigada a todos que leram ol


End file.
